The Black Swan
by Awen Sofer
Summary: Byakuya is the Leader of the gods and has found a mortal woman to set his affections on. This story was inspired by Greek mythology's Leda and the Swan; the god Zeus seduces a human woman by appearing to her as a swan. As usual: OC/AU
1. Transfiguration of the God

Transfiguration of the God

The Leader of the gods, Father of gods and men, god of sky and thunder: called by many titles, his name is still Byakuya Kuchiki and he rules it all. He was lonely and bored. The Heavenly Realm had been quiet as of late. Mind numbingly dull to be more precise. Even the god and goddess of wine and harvest who hosted feasts, Shunsui and Rangiku, had grown tired of giving parties with no guest of honor and no real reason to celebrate. There were always the humans below to pester but that entertainment only lasted so long as well.

Byakuya looked down from his throne to find an interesting human to torture. His eyes roamed the countryside below then he saw her. She was sitting by a smoothly flowing stream bordered by weeping willows and trees filled with fragrant white flowers. Gentle breezes freed the blossoms from the limbs to float down like snow. The white petals matched her flawless ivory skin that made a beautiful backdrop for her waves of flowing black that reached her waist. Her hair reminded him of the velvety night sky. She was wearing a long toga of the darkest purple silk. Her light gray, almost colorless eyes studied the lovely white swans as they floated down the stream past her.

"What a captivating woman," he muttered to himself, scrutinizing her closely with his dark gray eyes that were the color of storm clouds. He decided he would observe her for a while to decide if she was worthy of a visit from a god, especially the Chief god.

* * *

Byakuya watched. Each day he observed her with great interest while she went about her daily life. She was a hard worker and not lazy at all. She always got her work done before she would go off for leisure activities. Every day she visited the little stream and watched the white swans paddle by; that was the one constant per diem habit in her life. On market days she always bought extra bread to give to the beggars and extra fruit to give to the orphan children who ran the streets. She was the unmarried daughter of a wealthy Senator. However, she wore the lowly commoner's clothes when mingling amongst them. The few times she was recognized she begged the people not to bow or call her by her name.

Leda was her name. The name meant Lady and she was definitely a lady; beautiful, charming, elegant, and poised. She was high class, belonging to the upper echelon of society, but refused to be acknowledged as such. Although Byakuya did not care too much for her preference to be a commoner and for lowly things, she had captured his attention. Despite her one glaring flaw, being just a human, he wanted her.

* * *

Renji hurried to the master's audience chambers. He had been summoned for a mission. It had been a while since he had a task of any kind to do so he was more than ready. He straightened his robes and his red and gold sash that was proof of his position: the demigod of war, servant to the Leader of gods, Byakuya Kuchiki. He entered the meeting room and hit his knees before leaning forward to the floor to show respect to the man he called Master and Commander sitting on the raised platform in the middle of the room. His eyes rose to the gold throne where the imperious god sat, but no further.

"Sir, she's by the river," Renji announced, he rose to one knee but kept his head bowed. Demigod of war – such a useless title. He had become the thunder god's bodyguard and errand boy.

"I'm going down there," Byakuya stated in his deep rumbling voice that sounded like the thunder he controls.

"But, sir –" Renji spoke out of turn and was immediately reprimanded by the pompous deity.

"You dare to question me, servant?" he demanded, his voice booming and echoing off the walls of the column lined chamber.

"No my, Lord," the humiliated demigod responded keeping his head down to hide the anger in his eyes. "I apologize for my insolence. I am your humble servant to command," Renji dutifully groveled. He hated this part. All of the lovely words he had to spout to tickle that arrogant god's ears. He knew the god of gods despised him and only kept him in his service because he was a capable and fierce warrior.

Renji's father, Kenpachi, was the god of War, a full-blood, a _real_ god. Renji was a half breed – half god and half human- shunned by the gods and feared by the humans. The demigods were only able to stay in the Heavenly Realm if they proved to be useful to the full-blood gods, typically in some servile manner. A few were fortunate enough to be accepted by their parents and treated as full-blood children of the gods. He was not one of those. He was shunned by Kenpachi before he was even born. His father had raped his mother, the Queen of a warrior tribe, impregnating her. He then proceeded to attempt to kill her when he discovered her pregnancy. She had saved Renji from his murderous father many times, protecting him until he was fifteen years old by human standards. Soon after her son's fifteenth birthday, the bastard killed her. Kenpachi only succeeded because she was terribly ill and Renji had been away from the village leading a scouting mission that day. His father was still there waiting for him when he returned. The conquering god was sitting beside the body of his dead mother no less.

"_I'm taking you home boy," said the god of war who had taken the form of a seven foot tall man with a muscled body and face like a mountain. He was covered with blood and it was hard to tell how much was his and how much belonged to the dead woman. He was missing an eye. _

_Renji smiled to see that his mother held the god's eye in her bloody hand. At least she went down fighting; but then he would have expected nothing less of his mother. "I am home you bastard. Leave me."_

"_No, you're coming with me to Heavenly Realm where you belong. You're the demigod of war and my son," Kenpachi said. It would be the first and only time he acknowledged Renji as his son__._

So Renji was taken to the Heavenly Realm to be a servant. In one day he went from being King of a tribe to the lowliest servant of the thunder god. At least he was able to work his way up through the ranks and become the Chief Warrior which enabled him to officially lay claim to his demigod status and powers. Despite that, in the end he was still a servant.

"I will be vulnerable while on earth in a different form. I want you to stand guard and protect me," Byakuya informed him, stepping down from his throne.

Renji kept his head down and closed his eyes. He prepared himself for the instantaneous trip to earth. At least the Chief god knew how to travel. In the same amount of time it takes for a human to blink their eyes, the two gods appeared on earth in the middle of the forest just a short distance from the stream.

"By the gods!" Renji yelled, stumbling backwards when his eyes fell on the massive black swan in front of him.

It stretched and flapped its wings, issuing and ear splitting honk that made the redheaded demigod cover his ears with his hands. So this was the form his Master and Commander had chosen to take to seduce the mortal woman. It took everything he could do not to laugh. He followed the god who had transformed into a bird to the stream. He decided to climb one of the nearby trees full of the white flowers to gain a high vantage point so he could see everything and watch carefully.

Did all gods do such imprudent things when a mortal, a useless human, caught their eye? He hoped to never find out. He never wanted to fall in love with anyone, especially not a human.

* * *

Leda dipped her toe into the cold water, shivering slightly. She kicked her foot up to send drops of the clear, pure water into the air. It looked like liquid diamonds as the droplets trapped and refracted the sunlight. A smile of joy and content turned up the corners of her lips. She picked up one of the flowers that floated down to her and held it to her nose to inhale its divine fragrance. The simple pleasures of life brought so much happiness and peace to her. She loved this place. It was so calm, so soothing, and so lovely to behold. She was waiting patiently for the daily parade of the magnificent white swans to float past her. Sometimes it seemed as if they were putting on a show just for her.

Leda smiled when she saw the first one come around the bend. Leaning forward with curiosity she saw that there was a newcomer today. A black swan? He was so majestic and regal. She assumed it was a he for some reason. He was much bigger than the others and seemed different in a way she could not explain. Her eyes studied the creature as he floated past her with a royal bearing. She leaned back on her hands when he turned and paddled to the edge of the water. It was a little bit of a struggle to get out of the stream at that location since there was no gradient to the shore. However, he was extremely determined and made it out at last.

Holding her breath, she carefully observed the exquisite animal as it came near her. He had a red beak with a white tip and red eyes that seemed to look at her. Circling around her and extending his wings, he seemed to be studying her as astutely as she was him. His eyes remained on her as if he were gauging her reaction to him. He moved very close to her, his eyes holding hers despite how impossible it could be.

Leda held her breath. This was extremely peculiar and somewhat frightening behavior from one of the usually shy creatures. She gasped when he thrust his head forward; she fully expected to have her eye pecked out. Her body trembled and her breath came in shallow gasps when she felt his soft feathered head rubbing over her cheek. He ran his beak through her hair like a man would his fingers. She began to relax a little when he moved back from her. It seemed the black swan was gazing at her as if he was trying to figure out what to do with her. She was wondering the same thing about him. Should she get up and run? Would it eventually go away if she just sat still?

Byakuya decided it was time to reveal himself before she fled in fear. He wanted to touch her with his hands. He extended one wing and brushed it across her face. It would be best to calm her a bit first with a little of his godly power.

Leda gasped when the swan touched her – he _touched_ her. Her body felt extremely warm as if the sun had instantly burst through the trees and was heating her body from the inside out with a soothing heat. She could feel her body relaxing, but she did not understand why. Her body had grown so heavy that she could not hold herself in a sitting position anymore, and it was as if an invisible force gently pushed her onto her back. Everything became fuzzy and slightly blurred like she was in a dreamy haze. What was happening to her?

'There. That does it,' he thought to himself. Byakuya settled himself beside her, keeping his wing on her cheek. It was time to transform.

Leda watched without comprehending how the man's face appeared where the swan's had been seconds before. The feathers touching her cheek turned into fingers that tenderly brushed over her skin. The man's dark gray eyes gazed into hers and his long, shiny black hair fell forward, tickling her face and chest. She was dreaming – she had to be. Her fingers twisted into the softest, silkiest hair she had ever felt in her life. In her daydream like fog, her eyes traveled over his bare chest and arms but were unable to see further from her lying down position. She could only assume he was naked.

"What is your name?" she inquired as he lowered himself to lie down beside her. He had creamy white skin like hers and a handsomely muscled, completely perfect body - a god's body. A god?

"Byakuya," she gasped upon making the revelation that she was in the presence of the god of gods. The storytellers of her village had told stories of gods coming to visit human women. A few of the old women of the village even claimed to be recipients of such visits. She had viewed them all as crazy old ladies who had nothing better to do but sit around and make up tales to enthrall the romance starved adolescent girls.

"You know me, my dear?" he asked, untying the gold braided belt from the lavender toga she wore.

"Of course I know you! You're the Leader of the gods. The Father of gods and men," she murmured, while he pushed aside her toga. _Gods and men._ Oh, no. Was she about to become one of _those_ women? Had he chosen her as a lover? Would she be the mother of a demigod?

"I will not hurt you. Do not be afraid. I am only here to pleasure you," he said in his lulling, mesmerizing voice.

Every time he spoke it felt like he was stroking her deep inside, exciting her and making her want him. Leda could hear him speaking to her but could not make out the words. His soft lips pressed against hers, drawing a moan of pleasure from the guileless gesture. His lips moved down her neck while his fingers found her nipple and rubbed over it, pulling a gasp from her lips. She was powerless against him. Even if she could protest, she doubted she would.

Byakuya was a full sensory experience in pleasure. He was positively gorgeous, therefore a delight to behold. Each touch from his lips or fingers brought her near orgasmic bliss. He smelled like the earth after a fresh rainfall; clean, pure, and divine. His tongue entered her mouth and it was like tasting honey straight from the comb. Oh, god, my god; he was here on earth and about to make love to her. He chose her. Her eyes gazed at his lips that were swollen and cherry red after kissing her for several minutes. They were a glaring yet alluring contrast against his unspoiled porcelain skin.

"Kiss me again," she begged him,unable to stop herself.

Byakuya was more than happy to fulfill her request. He pressed his lips to hers which were tantalizing and yielding. He wanted more of her. Positioning himself between her legs, he pushed into her yearning, accepting body. She had never known a man before. She was pure and completely untarnished as if she was meant for him. She truly was worthy of his carnal affections. It always took him by surprise how pleasurable it could be to have sex with these ordinary mortals. They really could be enjoyable creatures sometimes.

* * *

Renji was still in the tree but he was no observing his master. In fact, he was hiding from the god he was supposed to be protecting. How could he possibly stand by and watch as the egocentric god had his way with the human woman? He pressed his back against the trunk of the tree, squeezing his eyes closed. When the woman emitted a loud moan, he covered his ears. Self-important, conceited bastard; how could Byakuya be so thoughtless and selfish? Oh because he was the god of gods he was entitled.

The demigod cringed when a shriek of pleasure from the woman entered his ears and ricocheted in his skull. He had yet another reason to hate his overbearing and self-centered master. No one should have endure such a demeaning event.

* * *

Leda moaned plaintively from the excruciating pleasure. Where was the pain she had been warned about it? How many women lose their virginity to a god? It felt as if every nerve ending was on fire with ecstasy. Each stroke of him into her body felt like an orgasm all unto itself. How did those women endure sex with a god? It was marvelous but devastating in its intensity.

Byakuya pondered how much her mortal body could withstand. A lopsided, half grin touched his lips as she yelped and whimpered, sometimes calling his name like a prayer. He continued to slowly make love to her hoping the exquisite pleasure would not drive her to the point of insanity. He was that good, and he knew it. He was not just **a** god, he was **the** god.

Leda wanted him to end this soon. The ecstasy was becoming unbearable. She finally understood the statement that a person can have too much of a good thing. He was definitely too much of a great thing.

"My god," she panted, pressing her hands against his chest.

"Am I? Am I _your_ god, woman?" he asked, gazing at her lovely face. He kissed her lips, and she cried out with desire and delight.

"Yes, yes, YES!" she bawled, writhing and wriggling under him. Her eyes were wide with something akin to panic and fear from the consuming bliss racing through her body. She screamed and thrashed about when she lost complete control of her body.

"Oh, Leda," he whispered in her ear. He knew she had just experienced the ultimate human pleasure they call an orgasm.

'He knows my name? He knows my name!' her brain screamed at her. Her elation over the god knowing her name was quickly swept away when a mind numbing wave of pleasure hit her and nearly knocked her unconscious.

Byakuya felt a familiar and longed for sensation in his loins. It was a burning, pulling sensation like the tightening of a leather strap on a sling before it is released. The feeling continued to grow until it was like someone knocked something out of him. He cried out in surprise and overpowering ecstasy when his body shook with ripples of pleasure. Oh, she was a lovely woman indeed. There was also the heavenly discharge from his body that was going into hers causing her to moan and move under him. It had been eons since he had felt this glorious sensation. He held her and covered her face with many tender kisses in gratitude for allowing him to use her body, although she had no real choice in the matter from the beginning. He had never been reluctant to release a human before. She was different. He would come back to her for, regrettably, at this moment it was time for him to go. He could not risk being vulnerable in this mortal form any longer.

"Farewell, sweet Leda," he said. He kissed her one last time, and he was gone.

* * *

Leda awoke with a start. She was lying on her back under a willow tree by the stream. How did she fall asleep out here? She sat up looking around her, completely befuddled. There were black feathers on the ground all around her. She picked up one of the smooth, sleek feathers and stared at it. The black swan? But it was just a dream.


	2. The Abduction of Leda

The Abduction of Leda

Leda slid her fingers along the marble face of the statue of Byakuya. She would admit she had been spending an inordinate of time in the temple lately, but she could not help it. It had been several weeks since her visit from the handsome deity. Sitting down at the base of the statue, she closed her eyes and brought up the misty, dreamlike memory of him. Right after the incident, it had quickly become clear to her that it was no dream when she found blood and other fluid proof on her toga that she had been with a man. There had also been a telltale soreness deep within her as well. She felt the heat of shame rise to her cheeks with the knowledge that she was no longer a virgin. Soft footsteps caught her attention, but she ignored it assuming it was one of the priests scuttling to attend to a ceremony.

"Leda."

The word hung in the air as if it had taken on a physical form and hovered above her. Opening her eyes, Leda gazed at the butterfly fluttering in front of her. Her skin prickled when it landed on her hand. It was beautiful; completely black with shimmery iridescent wings. The lovely creature slowly flapped its wings but did not take flight.

"I'm coming to you." The disembodied voice reached her ears as if it were carried on the wind from far away.

Leda observed the butterfly as it took flight dissolving into a trail of sparkling dust that disappeared on its way to the floor. After a visit from the god of gods himself, nothing startled her anymore. She was completely enthralled yet not shaken.

"Leda." This time the voice had a body. Byakuya appeared from behind the wide stone column in front of her.

"I was hoping you would return," she said calmly, standing up as he walked to her.

Byakuya had anticipated his return to her as well. He had watched her from time to time, wanting so badly to rush to her side. The sadness and longing had been obvious from her faraway looks to her deep sighs. He had shared the sentiment. Pulling her into his arms, he buried his nose into her jasmine scented hair and inhaled deeply. She was the most remarkable human being. Kissing her was like drinking from the purest spring in the Heavenly Realm; sweet and refreshing to his very soul while tantalizingly delicious in his mouth.

Leda clung to him, grasping his silver robes to keep herself steady. His mere touch made her weak, destroying all of her senses. She had missed him so much. It bothered her to know she needed him. The only man she had ever needed and loved up to this time was her father and that was for definitely different reasons. And this was no man. She had no idea why he had chosen her to lavish his attention upon, but she was glad he did.

"Walk with me," he ordered rather than asked. It was habit. He was the Chief god after all and was accustomed to issuing orders all day long to everyone.

Leda overlooked it, especially when he put his arm around her shoulders and led her from the temple. Her eyes stared at the patterns the sun made on the ground as it filtered through the trees while they strolled in the cool shade. She smiled when she realized where they were going; he was leading her back to the stream where he made love to her. Was he going to do it again? Her entire body was flooded with the heat of arousal, and she had to bite her lower lip to stifle the moan that tried to escape when she recalled how he felt inside of her.

"Leda," Byakuya murmured, halting his steps and turning her gently with his hands on her shoulders. "Are you mine?"

"Yes," she answered, closing her eyes and preparing for his kiss. It felt as if lightning shot through her body and sizzled across every nerve when his lips touched hers. She slumped against him, moaning plaintively when he moved his lips across hers and held her tightly to his body.

"Do you want me?" he asked, pulling the belt that tied her indigo blue toga.

"Yes," she replied breathlessly, tangling her fingers into his smooth black hair.

Byakuya pushed the silky fabric from her shoulders and she stood before him naked. He removed his own clothing before he lay her down in the soft grass to take her.

"Oh, my god," she gasped, enclosing his waist with her legs after he lowered himself into her.

Yes. Yes, he is.

Afterward, Byakuya held her. His hands roamed over her luscious skin that felt like the silk of her toga under his fingertips. He pressed kisses to every inch of her face and neck. Something was happening to him. He was feeling something; a stirring of the emotions instead of just a stirring in his loins. Looking down at her, he saw she was enchanted with the necklace he wore.

Leda held the pendant in her hand to study it carefully. It was an eagle with outstretched wings holding bolts of lightning in its claws.

"It was forged by Koga* from the purest gold in the Heavenly Realm," he explained, smiling at her childlike wonder as she considered the object. Pulling the object over his head by using the long chain, he took it off. He cradled her head in his hand and lifted it up to slid the chain around her neck. "It's yours. My token of affection to you. You will always have a reminder of me."

As if she needed one. Leda could never forget him.

* * *

The visitations continued and became more frequent. Byakuya made a terrible mistake. A critical error in judgment that had always brought doom and dishonor upon any god who dared to make it: he fell in love with her.

"Leda, are you mine?" he inquired as they lay by the stream after he had made love to her.

"Well, yes," she responded, feeling a little confused. Why was he asking again? He knows the answer because she had already made her intentions toward him quite clear.

"Come home with me. Be my wife," he declared, barely keeping the commanding tone from his voice.

"Wh-what?" she stammered, searching his stormy gray eyes with her panicked silver gray eyes. Their eyes, that were two opposite shades of gray storm clouds, locked and seemed to engage in a silent battle of wills.

"But I want you. I love you," he announced as if that was supposed to turn her into a grateful, weak-kneed woman who would be beside herself with joy that he had made the great sacrifice of giving her his heart.

Leda could not be happier that he loved her. But she could not be more sorrowful that he expected her to abandon her life and everyone in it to be with him.

"I can't," she said, standing up with her toga in her hand. "I won't. I will not leave the people who need me."

"But I need you," he pled with her, grabbing her by the arms.

"You're a god. No. _The_ god. You don't _need_ anyone," she told him, attempting to loose herself from his grip.

"Don't, Leda. Don't leave me," he begged, pulling her against his still naked body.

"Then let me go," she whispered, a tear snaking its way down her cheek.

"I can't," he murmured, holding her. "I won't."

Leda was infuriated that he had used her own words against her. She would be even more enraged when she woke up.

* * *

Byakuya carefully lay her down on his bed covered with the softest furs in existence. Even gods liked to indulge in earthly luxuries besides sex. He had brought her home.

"Renji! Renji!" he bellowed furiously. Where was that rebellious and loathsome demigod? He had a very important new assignment for him. Renji would be guarding Leda.

* * *

Leda woke up with an overwhelming feeling of nausea. Her head hurt and her stomach ached. What had happened to her? Opening her eyes, she was too frightened to scream when she looked at the unfamiliar surroundings. She was in a dark room with stone walls. There was a fireplace in the room but it was unlit. She was lying on a big round bed covered with animal furs. There was a table and chairs and a…sleeping man sitting in one of the chairs. This time she did scream.

Renji released a yell of surprise as he kicked out, sending his chair toppling backwards. He yelled again in pain when he was unceremoniously slammed to floor by gravity. Anger filled him as he hauled himself up to a standing position.

Leda stared at the man who had the most astounding red hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and splayed behind his head in big spikes. In the dim light she could not discern the color of his eyes but they were narrow and angry at this moment. He was dressed like a soldier. She got up to run but was callously jerked to the floor. Pain bit into her ankle and there was something hard and heavy around it. Looking down, she saw a thick iron shackle enclosed her ankle. Her eyes followed the chain that led to hands of the redheaded man with the angry eyes. He now wore a wicked grin of sadistic amusement on his thin lips.

"Where am I?" Leda yelled.

"You are in the bedchamber of the god of gods. You should feel privileged _woman_," he said disdainfully, spitting out the last word as if it tasted bad in his mouth. "You are the first mortal he has ever brought here."

"Lucky me," she muttered sarcastically.

Renji laughed. Loudly and raucously. He enjoyed a laugh so long and hard it made his belly hurt. She might not be so bad after all. She glared at him with astonishment and anger.

"You don't want to be here?" he asked, walking toward her to assist her to her feet.

Leda slapped his hands away, choosing to use her own strength to stand up. She grabbed the chain and pulled, but he held fast not budging from his wide legged stance.

"No! No, I don't want to be here!" she shrieked back as her ire boiled over. She wanted to be at _her_ home on earth. Who would take care of the people? Who would help them with food, medicine, a place to sleep? They needed her. And she needed them. Father. Her father would go absolutely mad with grief. She was all he had left after her mother's death more than ten years ago. Dropping to her knees, she gave in to the tears.

Renji watched with great interest as the woman wept noisily and bitterly. She sincerely did not want to be here. He looked down at the heavy chain in his hand. How could he dare to think she had been here by her own choosing?

"Get up woman," he ordered as gently as he could. It just was not within his nature to be kind, especially to humans, although he was half human. It was quite possible that it was his half human side that made him hate mortals so much. It had caused him to be shunned and ridiculed on earth except by his own tribesmen. It prevented him from being a full deity and gaining acceptance in the Heavenly Realm. He hated it. He hated himself.

Leda stared at the man who suddenly looked overwhelmingly sad and emotionally wounded. She could tell he was deep in thought. Getting up from her knees, she strode toward him but he was still firmly entrenched in whatever he was thinking about. She raised her trembling hand to reach toward his face. A piercing but brief cry escaped her lips when he unexpectedly seized her wrist and shoved her hand away.

"Don't touch me," he growled, his eyes meeting hers. "Don't _ever_ touch me."

Brown. His eyes were a deep shade of brown and shockingly full of hatred and wrath. Why? What had she done to him to make him so angry? Leda opened her mouth to speak but the latch on the door clanked and disengaged. She stared at the small woman with short black hair and huge purple eyes that walked in. The woman had a bow hung over her shoulder and the fletching of the arrows was visible above her head from the quiver that was slung over her back. She was wearing knee length chiton of dark green material.

"Take that off of her right now!" the small woman ordered in a big booming voice. She was pointing at the metal shackle, her black eyebrows drawn together over furious purple eyes.

"No. I only take orders from my master, your brother," he reminded her with a cocky attitude.

"Get out, Renji," she ordered authoritatively.

"You get out, Rukia! I don't take orders from you!" he yelled back in a surprisingly childish manner that almost made Leda laugh.

"I'm taking control of the prisoner right now. She needs something to eat," she told him, moving toward him to snatch the chain from his hands.

"No way, you sawed off mini-goddess," he snapped, holding the chain above her head out of her reach.

Rukia glowered at him furiously, spinning on her heel like she was going to leave.

Leda resisted the urge to call after her. She was comforted by this female's presence. She wanted her here. Glancing toward the bed laid with animal furs, she would dare to guess that Rukia was the one responsible for killing all those animals that now served to warm her brother. She was glad when the goddess turned back around.

Rukia seized her bow and positioned her arrow. Raising the bow and aiming the arrow at Renji's body beneath his waist, she pulled back the string.

"Get out," she ordered again.

Renji immediately dropped the chain, covering the sensitive area she was aiming at with his hands. He skirted around Rukia, keeping a wide berth between himself and the tip of her arrow. Backing toward the door, he paused before leaving.

"If anything happens to her, I'll get you for it," he threatened the spunky goddess.

"Yeah, sure. Out!" she exclaimed, releasing the arrow. It embedded itself in the thick wooden door that he swiftly slammed shut behind him.

Leda stood quietly observing the woman who knelt beside her and broke the metal shackle with her bare hands. She took the woman's, well the goddess's, outstretched hand.

"Forgive my brother. He's a bit selfish and thoughtless. He does not mean to be," Rukia said, leading her from the room. "Please forgive him."

Forgive him? How could she forgive him?

* * *

*Koga Kuchiki is the Bleach equivalent of the Greek god Hephaestus the god of fire, metalworking, stonemasonry, sculpture and volcanism. I picked him for this solely based on his horrible appearance because Hephaestus is supposed to be crippled and disfigured.

Rukia – Artemis: goddess of the hunt and animals

I forgot to add it before but here is a list of the Bleach characters that have been introduced so far and their Greek god equivalents: Byakuya – Zeus, Shunsui – Dionysus, Rangiku – Demeter, and Kenpachi – Ares


	3. Duty Without Love

Duty Without Love

Leda could not help but notice how dark and dreary the palace of the Leader god was. She expected something bright and gleaming, but she supposed that would be a flagrant contradiction to who he is, being the god of thunder and lightning as well. Why should it be surprising that his palace looks like a thunder cloud: gray, drab, and foreboding? It was massive in size; everything was on a grand scale. She was amazed to immediately find herself in a sunny, cheerful kitchen made of beige stone and pink colored bricks. His majestic, ostentatious home was as changeable and inconsistent as its master.

Servants nodded to her and the goddess but did not slow down to talk in their haste to complete their tasks. They whispered and glanced nervously at the mortal who had appeared amongst them. Rukia snapped her fingers and a few of the women began gathering food and water for them.

Leda followed Rukia and sat down on the bench at the long table positioned in the middle of the kitchen. She smiled at her new friend when she sat down on the other side across from her. A tray of food was set down in front of her and she thanked the young girl who bowed and hastily moved away. Another servant arrived with a pitcher of water and crystal glasses that gleamed like diamonds in the sunlight filling the light and airy room.

"Eat, eat," Rukia urged her in a friendly manner. While pouring their glasses full of the brilliantly sparkling water, she noticed the pendant around the woman's neck. Reaching across the table, she fingered the eagle, giving Leda an approving smile. "You're the one."

"I'm the one what?" Leda mumbled around the succulent slice of papaya she had shoved in her mouth.

"You're his beloved. He has chosen you to be his wife," the goddess explained, her already big eyes widening when the mortal choked on the fruit she was eating.

"Don't I have a say in the matter?" she asked, taking a sip of the cold water that tasted slightly sweet as if sugar had been added to it.

"No," her new friend returned bluntly.

Leda had been afraid of that. She sighed deeply and mournfully, slowly chewing the piece of meat she had put in her mouth.

"Leda, I'm sorry. Please don't hold this against him. It's not often a god falls in love. When they do, they have a tendency to do really stupid things without thinking," Rukia said with a pained look on her face as if she were embarrassed because of her brother's rash actions.

"They're not so different from mortal men," Leda returned, making the goddess chuckle with her brazen admission.

"I think I'm going to like you, Leda. Will you call me sister?" she inquired with a hopeful lilt to her voice.

Leda smiled at the woman; she liked her already. "Of course. You will actually be my sister right?"

"I suppose I will be," she rejoined with a big smile.

After eating, Leda was given a complete tour of the palace, then was led outside to the gardens. There were birds and animals of all types and descriptions living and wandering through the flora. The garden contained wonderful growing things she had never seen before. Not only were their flowers and plants of all sorts, there were fruits and vegetables of all types; some of which she believed only existed in the Heavenly Realm were flourishing there. While they were walking through the immaculate flower gardens, she began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked, touching her shaking shoulder.

"He did not even allow me to say good-bye," she answered, the tears flowing harder down her cheeks.

"Come on," the diminutive goddess stated with determination, seizing her hand. "We don't have much time."

Before Leda could even open her mouth, they were back on earth. She turned away from Rukia just in time to lose the contents of her stomach.

"Why did you bring me back?" Leda inquired, holding her belly and fighting the urge to vomit a second time.

"I brought you back only to say your good-byes. I'm sorry, but I have to return you to my brother. You have to hurry. Please don't make me regret showing this kindness to you."

"I won't. Thank you." She hugged the goddess then grabbed the bottom of her toga to prevent it from tangling around her legs as she ran.

"Father! Father!" Leda yelled, running straight into the middle of the Senate chambers while they were in session. This was an offence punishable by death for a woman. Ignoring the incredulous gasps and confounded expressions on her father's fellow senator's faces, she glanced around in a panic to find him.

"Leda!" her father cried out in horror and fear, quickly exiting his seat in the gallery to rush to her. He stared inquisitively at the girl beside her but did not bother to ask questions.

"Father, I'm leaving," Leda said, panting for air.

"What? What do you mean? Where will you go?" he asked, the fear deepening and mixing with anxiety.

Leda held out the eagle medallion then explained, "I'm going away father. Forever. I've been chosen by Byakuya. I will be his wife."

"No," he gasped, stumbling backwards in startled terror. His daughter had completely lost her mind. The rumors he had heard we true. He had heard the murmurs for months that his daughter was spending many hours a day at the god's temple because she believed she had been chosen as his object of affection.

An awesome flash of light lit up the room with a blinding intensity before a deafening clap of thunder sounded that shook the building.

"He knows you're gone! We have to leave!" Rukia yelled over the booming aftershocks of thunder that continued to rumble through the room.

Part of the roof crumbled and crashed to the floor near them. It was suddenly as dark as if it were midnight. Black storm clouds had gathered and the lightning and thunder were coming at regular intervals with a fearsome intensity that made the building continue to quake.

"NOW, LEDA!" Rukia screamed with a strained expression of dread on her face.

"Good-bye, Father! Please take care of yourself and the people. They need you!" she yelled, hugging him one last time.

"Leda!" he cried, grabbing the medallion.

Rukia grabbed Leda in a tight embrace and they were gone in an instant. The roaring and rumbling stopped and the storm clouds disappeared.

Leda's father stared at the medallion in his hand. She was not insane after all, but she was gone. "Oh, Leda. My precious girl. How do I live without you?"

* * *

They landed in Byakuya's audience chambers where he was standing in front of his throne having his tantrum. The wind was whipping his long hair around his face that was hard and emotionless. His eyes were blank and unseeing, covered over with a milky white color like the eyes of a blind man. Leda hurried up to the platform to stop him from destroying the city and killing people on earth.

"I'm here! Stop! Stop!" Leda screamed, rushing forward to fall at Byakuya's feet. He seemed to be so carried away with his rage that he did not see her.

"This is your doing?" he bellowed at Rukia accusingly. He raised his hand and his expression changed from calculated anger to unrestrained wrath when Renji moved in front of Rukia to protect her from her brother. "Move you traitorous demigod or you will die too."

"NO! STOP!" Leda shrieked, jumping to her feet and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm here! I'll never leave you again! Rukia took me back to say good-bye to my father that's all!"

Byakuya lowered his hand, pressing it to the back of her head to cradle her skull. He brought his other arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him. Leaning down to kiss her forehead, he reminded her of the gentle lover she had known and fallen in love with.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, stroking her long black hair.

"What?" Renji and Rukia asked in stunned unity.

Leda waved her hand behind her at them as a signal to be quiet. She pulled back from him, staring at his face. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to tell him the truth – the truth that would seal her fate.

"How dare you steal me and force me to come here?" she began, her voice wavering with the strong emotion. She backed away from him, folding her hands serenely in front of her before she continued. "I will stay with you. I will be your dutiful wife. I will not forgive you. I can no longer love you. But I am yours because you will it."

Leda bowed deeply, keeping her eyes on the floor. She turned and slowly walked from the room with her head held high and her dignity intact. She tried to make her way back to his bedchamber but was lost. This place was dark, depressing, and confusing. Leaning against one of the light gray marble pillars streaked with veins of dark gray, she shed the tears that refused to wait any longer to fall. She found it ironic that she had been chained to prevent her escape when she was brought here. The palace itself would hinder her fleeing because she could not even maneuver through it yet. Once she was out, what would she do? What had Byakuya been thinking? If only he had given her time. If he had given her a chance to think, it is possible that she would have willingly and gratefully come with him. Apparently gods do not like to leave anything to chance. An unchosen fate is only for humans to tolerate and withstand the outcome, not for the gods who make it.

"Love muddles the brain and makes one foolish," a familiar voice said, echoing through the great hall. "Don't hate him for it."

'There's so many other wonderful reasons why you will learn to hate him,' Renji thought to himself as he advanced upon the crying woman.

Leda looked up to see the chronically irritated soldier striding toward her purposefully. She shrank back from him, holding her arms in front of her face defensively when he reached out to her.

What was wrong with her? Before she was so strong, so determined. Now she seemed fragile, weak – fearful. Humans. Renji seized her by the arm and snatched her to her feet.

"Do you have to be so rough and cruel?" she asked, her voice exceedingly calm.

"Come on," he grated through his clenched teeth. No he did not have to be so mean, but mortals did not have to so galling either. "I'm taking you to his bedchamber. Rukia was afraid you had gotten lost."

"Are you my keeper now? Taking orders from both of the siblings?" Leda inquired, nearly bumping into him when he unexpectedly halted.

"I suppose I am your caretaker," Renji mumbled, a flash fury running through him. It still irked him.

Chief Warrior to Chief Babysitter; he slid a sidelong glance at her realizing she was much more than a baby. Shaking his head, he continued on to the bedchamber to get her as far away from him as possible. He would stay outside the door this time. No shackles and chains were the specific instructions given to him by Rukia. What about a gag? Amazingly enough the woman was being quiet at this time. She was not even crying any longer. She seemed to have developed a sorrowful acceptance to her fate.

"Why do you hate him?" Leda asked when they stopped in front of the appropriate door.

"What did you ask me?" Renji glared at her in disbelief. He could not believe she had the audacity to ask such a question! How did she know? He thought he hid his hatred very well. "Hate who?"

"Oh, so you want to play that game? Fine. I'm sure you have a very good reason," she muttered, going straight to the bed.

"Are you feeling all right?" And why did he care?

"No. I'm not," she snapped, lying down on the animal skins.

"If there's anything you need, tell me," he said, grabbing one of the chairs before turning to walk out of the door.

"I need to go home!" she petulantly exclaimed, anger rising to replace the sadness.

"If there's anything I can actually do for you, let me know," he rephrased, taking his leave of the infuriating earth creature.

_Guard her. Guard her with your life if you have to because she is my beloved. _Byakuya had told him. Why? What was so special about her? He did not understand many jealous, envious goddesses would be coming to seek revenge and possibly her life to get rid of her. She had stolen the heart and attention of the god of gods, and they would hate her for it. It did not matter that she was here by no choice of her own. They would want her gone so they would have their chance to capture the Ruler god's heart. They were too stupid to realize they had already had millenniums to do so yet failed because he did not want them.

Rukia had liked Leda straightaway and very quickly formed a friendship with her. She was already referring to her as sister in Byakuya's presence which pleased him.

The excitement was building as the news spread through the Heavenly Realm: the god of gods had found a wife; a human wife no less. Shunsui and Rangiku were nearly beside themselves with joy. They had a wedding feast to plan.


	4. Falling in Love and other Things

Falling In Love and Other Things

Leda was sitting on the bed brushing her hair with the exquisite silver brush, comb, and mirror set that Rukia had brought her. She put the brush down and picked up the mirror, staring at the intricate design on the back of it. Two centaurs, a male and female, were depicted frolicking in flowers that lined the edges of the mirror and twisted into a thick braid to form the handle. She picked up the treasured items carefully and took them to the table in the room to set them down. The windows were tall and wide, with no glass in them. Climbing into the window that had a sill big enough to sit on, she stared out at the night sky. It looked like an expanse of indigo blue silk set with sparkling silver stars that glittered like diamonds. Her father had been an avid student of astronomy and had shared his love with her. She studied the night sky, searching for the constellations and naming each one out loud as she found it. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that she would be the bride of the god who put them there.

"There's a new group of stars tonight," Byakuya announced, accidentally frightening her. He had had slipped into the room undetected by her as she was gazing at the stars. Not wanting to disturb her and also wanting to just gaze at the lovely sight of her before him, he had remained silent for several minutes.

Leda glared at him momentarily, her angry silvery gray eyes meeting his gentle and loving slate gray eyes briefly before turning back to the stars. If she looked at him much longer, she would give in to the warm feelings trying to rise to the surface. She felt she needed to be angry with him for at least a little while for abducting her and taking her away from her home. Her body bristled due to the proximity of his when he stood beside the window she was sitting in.

"I made a new one just for you. It's your wedding present from me," Byakuya explained in his deep soothing voice.

Leda was trying so hard to be irate with him. Turning her back to him to get a better look at the stars, she allowed her legs to dangle out of the window. Her breath caught in her throat when his arms slid around her waist to protectively hold her. She could feel her resolve crumbling and her body relaxing against him when he pressed his chest to her back. His hand pressed against her cheek to push her head in the direction he needed her to turn to see. Her breath was labored and heavy as he whispered in her ear.

"There. It's called Cygnus," he told her, kissing her neck. He smiled when he felt the goose bumps form on her skin under his fingertips.

"The swan," she murmured, gulping loudly.

"I love you, Leda. I'm sorry for my thoughtless, rash actions," he apologized, kissing her neck again as his fingers slowly glided down her neck. "Please don't hate me. I couldn't bear it."

"Oh, my god," she gasped, pulling her legs over the sill when she felt him carefully pulling her backwards.

"Yes?" He kissed her lips briefly, amused by her flare of anger. He knew she could not stay upset with him for long.

"I won't say I love you. I definitely haven't forgiven you," she informed him stubbornly, biting her lower lip to hold back the moan that wanted to escape when he untied the belt of her toga.

"You will. You still love me. You will forgive me," he told her confidently, pushing the toga from her shoulders and watching it cascade to the floor in a waterfall of gray silk.

Leda wanted to be livid with him just for his arrogance and self-importance. She found it impossible to feel anything but desire and unmistakable lust as he kissed her into oblivion. Her fingers shook as they pushed open his godly robes to touch his skin. A plaintive moan of longing passed her lips to be stifled by his mouth that was covering hers.

Byakuya sat her on the windowsill, sliding into her as he cupped her behind in his large hands. He felt her shudder and smiled. He doubted it was from the night air because it was comfortably warm, just like always. Pleasing her in every way had become one of his fondest goals. Groaning her name in her ear, he wanted her to know how much pleasure she gave him as well. He felt her body tighten around him and moaned from the satisfaction of it. He hoped he never got over the wonderment and fascination he constantly felt for her right now. Caressing her breast as he stroked her on the inside with his member, he pulled cries of grateful ecstasy from her lips.

Leda leaned back on the sill allowing the silvery blue moonlight to bathe her creamy skin as he made love to her. She smiled upon hearing his sudden intake of breath followed by a declaration of her incredible beauty and his love for her. He was a captive a different sort. Neither one of them were truly free and bound by each other. She would have to admit, although she did not know for sure, she doubted any mortal man could ever please her after being with him. Maybe he had done them both a favor by stealing her and bringing her here. He saved himself from a life of crushing loneliness despite being the god of gods. She was saved from a life of misery and discontentment. As much satisfaction as she had found in the life she had fashioned for herself; a life devoted to helping others and taking care of them, he had come along and ruined all that.

"Byakuya!" she cried out, twisting her fingers into his long dark hair as his fingers dug into her thighs.

Opening her eyes to look at him, she thought he was absolutely beautiful as he virtually glowed in the muted light from the moon. Her eyes reveled in the sight of his long dark lashes lying against his perfectly flawless ivory cheeks from his closed eyes. His full lips, the color and soft texture of delicate pink roses, were slightly parted as he emitted moans of ecstasy because of how she was making him feel. She felt the familiar delicious pressure and warmth of the impending orgasm growing deep within her belly.

"Leda, my love," he whispered, kissing her as he released inside of her.

Leda wrapped her arms and legs around his body, hanging on to him as her body was overwhelmed with wave after wave of pleasure as if she were in the ocean. She felt like a small child, helpless and protected, as he held her and carried her to the bed. A soft fur was laid over her body to keep her warm as she snuggled into his broad chest. Falling asleep in his arms, she dreamed of her wedding day to come when she would be wed to a god.

* * *

"It's time for your ceremonial bath, your Ladyship," Renji said with a lecherous smile on his face.

"Rukia can't go with me?" Leda inquired, chewing on her lower lip nervously.

"No. She's busy with other preparations," he answered, enjoying the look of horror that crossed her face.

"Isn't there a female servant that can take me?" she queried, trembling when he grabbed her wrist and proceeded to drag her from the bedchamber. "Renji!"

"I am your _body_guard after all," he muttered, turning away from her to hide his mischievous smile. He was having too much fun.

Leda would hit him if she thought it would injure him in the slightest, but she was afraid she would be the one hurting if she punched him. With a deep sigh, she sped up her steps to keep up with his long determined strides. She stood with her head down in dejection and preemptive embarrassment as he opened the doors that housed the bath. Bath? Her eyes swept over the pool filled with steaming water covered with fragrant white magnolias floating in the surface.

"Your bath awaits, My Lady," Renji announced grandly bowing deeply to her.

"How do you do that?" she inquired, glaring at him.

"Do what?" he asked, looking up at her from his bowing position with a smirk on his face.

"Bow with sarcasm?" she questioned, folding her arms under her breasts.

"Oh, My Queen –"

"I swear to…Byakuya, if you call me one more title with that disdainful tone, I'll –"

"You'll what?" he challenged, raising his chin defiantly. He grinned smugly at her.

Leda had reached her boiling point of rage with his disrespectful manner. She clutched him by the gold epaulets at his shoulders and shoved him toward the pool. She screamed when he seized her by the arms in a failed attempt to right himself. They both yelled as they splashed down into the waiting bath, sending a wave of water and flowers over the side onto the tile floor.

"Get out! Get out! You impossibly annoying prig! Demigod, my ass!" she screeched in her fury.

"Your Highness, what language!" he yelled in feigned offense. He was quite amused at the soon to be Queen of the gods' tirade. If only her cherished thunder god could see her now. She was the most entertaining mortal he ever had the displeasure to know. Laughing loudly, he hauled himself out of the pool.

Leda struggled out of her toga. She thought since she was in, she might as well stay in.

"My La – " Renji was abruptly cut off by a sopping wet toga hitting him straight in the face and wrapping around his head. Struggling to remove the cloth as if it were a jellyfish attacking him, he stumbled and fell back into the water.

"Oh, no," Leda gasped, pushing herself as far away from him as possible. She huddled in the corner, shaking.

Renji slowly and menacingly rose above the surface of water, glaring at the trembling woman pressing herself into the edge of the pool. He moved toward her in a deliberate, threatening way while keeping his brown eyes on her unusual, almost colorless eyes.

Leda could not help but think how virile and appealing the redhead looked with his long hair free and draped across his shoulders. She lowered her eyes from his piercing stare while he advanced upon her not stopping until he was so close his body almost touched hers. Raising her eyes, she watched him with a mixture of disbelief, fear, and curiosity as he began to disrobe right in front of her.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" she stammered, averting her eyes and raising her hand in front of her face.

"If you wanted me to take a bath with you so badly, all you had to do was ask," he told her in sexually teasing manner.

"R-Renji, st-stop," she stuttered nervously, closing her eyes tightly when he pushed her hand away.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked, pressing her hand against his chest.

Leda bit her lower lip, whimpering when she felt the hard muscle beneath silky soft skin. Curiosity overtook her and she opened her eyes. Her hand looked so white and fragile against his bronzed, well-defined pectoral. She stared at the vivid contrast of color and strength. Her eyes rose to meet his when she felt his hands in her hair.

Why was he doing this? Renji had been arrested by her sudden burst of spirit and playfulness. He watched her carefully as she looked at him inquisitively then met his intense gaze. What was he thinking? Had he lost his mind? He was holding a naked woman, and not just any random mortal, but the one who was his Master and Commander's possession in his arms. She would be the wife of the King of the gods yet he found himself wanting her. The temptation to kiss her was too great.

"RENJI!" Rukia bellowed, her voice echoing from somewhere down the marble hall.

"Damn," he hissed, holding his breath and going under the water.

"What the –"

"Leda!" Rukia called, running into the room.

Leda tried to lean back casually as if she were relaxing in her ceremonial pool.

"Leda, have you seen Renji?" she asked, turning her head to the side questioningly after an odd yelp came from her friend. "Are you in pain?"

"No," she answered apprehensively, refusing the urge to scream when he touched her leg. "Renji left me here a few minutes ago. I have no idea where he went."

"O-okay," the purple eyed goddess said uneasily studying her friend. She did not recall Leda's eyes being that big. "Well, don't be in here too long. You need to get into your dress."

"I'll be there in just a minute," she assured Rukia, watching her friend make an eventual exit while she glanced back several times with a worried expression. "I'm fine. I'll be out soon."

When Rukia was finally gone, Renji broke above the surface pulling in a loud gulp of air. Apparently demigods cannot breathe under water.

"You moronic horse's ass," Leda snarled at him as she moved to the stairs that were carved into the side of the bathing pool.

"Speaking of ass…" he said, watching her with a libidinous grin as her naked behind was revealed to him. He leaned back on the side of the pool as if he were supposed to be there and was well within his rights to enjoy himself. Who was she going to tell? Her husband-to-be? Both of them would be executed by the jealous and temperamental god.

"Let's don't," she snapped, snatching the one of the pristine white cotton sheets from the pile on the bench to wrap around herself. "Let's not speak of any of this. Ever."

"Yes, your Ladyship."

This would definitely be their little secret. Renji found himself in a very uncomfortable predicament and it was not the fact that he was naked in the Queen's bath. He was thinking he might be developing some type of affection for the mortal woman. Not love necessarily, but without a doubt lust. He just found another reason to hate the god of gods. Dammit.


	5. The Birth of a Goddess

The Birth of a Goddess

Leda closed her eyes. She was getting dizzy watching Rukia flit about nervously. She could feel her friend and soon to be sister straightening the deep purple and gold cloak she was wearing over a simple toga of the same color and pattern. Her nerves were on edge; more so from her unforeseen bath with Renji than her upcoming nuptials to Byakuya. Sighing with exasperation, she turned her anger from her husband-to-be to a more applicable target – the flirty and impertinent redheaded demigod. After her night with King of the gods, she realized she was wasting her time being aggravated with him. She loved him despite his infuriating ways.

"Ow!" Leda yelled when Rukia tugged her hair hard enough to cause pain.

"I'm sorry!" her friend exclaimed, pulling again when she pushed another flower into the myriad of braids she had formed in Leda's hair.

"Beauty has a price I suppose," she responded to wipe the hurt look from her purple eyes. She grabbed the small goddesses hands and asked a question that had been on her tongue for hours. "Rukia, what is Renji to you?"

The huntress deity lowered her black eyelashes to her blushing cheeks. Oh, dear. Leda had been afraid of that. Men and gods alike are all pigs and perverts. Half gods have it doubly bad apparently; the worst of both worlds. Jerk.

"Do you love him?" Leda asked, clutching her hands gently.

"I don't think he knows exactly how I feel. I've never told him," she admitted, pulling her hands away and walking to the window.

"Why not?"

"Because Byakuya hates him. He's a demigod. And not only a half breed, but the son of Kenpachi, the god of war."

"I see," Leda mumbled.

"Ladies, it's time to go!" Renji announced, barreling right into the room without knocking.

"Renji! You idiot!" Rukia bellowed, rushing toward him. "What if we had not been dressed yet?"

"Then I would be very happy right now," he replied, smiling lecherously.

"Moronic fool!" the feisty little goddess yelled, punching him in the arm.

Leda could see the ghost of a smile playing at the corners of her friend's lips. She smiled herself and swept out of the room past them, hoping they would soon follow since she had no idea where she was going. Relief flooded her when Rukia ran up beside her and hooked her arm through hers. She giggled when she was snatched to the right and nearly pulled down by her energetic and joyous guide. Her laughing stopped a few minutes later when they entered a massive dining hall full of gods and goddesses. It was odd how rooms precipitously popped up around this place.

"Welcome to the who's who of the Heavenly Realm," Rukia announced with a big flourish of her arms. "Would you like to meet them?"

"All of them?" Leda gasped, staring around at the large filled to capacity with deities of all types.

"How about we meet a few of the main gods and goddesses and leave everyone else for another time?" she suggested, patting the obviously overwhelmed human's hand.

Leda's wide open eyes goggled about the room staring at all of the occupants. She was led to the host and hostess first who were sitting on cushions drinking wine. Her head turned up, way up, when the god stood up and towered above her.

The host, Shunsui, had long wavy brown hair pulled back and tied with flowers and friendly, but glassy, brown eyes from imbibing quite a bit of wine already. He was wearing a long flowing robe the same ruby red color of the wine he was drinking.

"This is the amazing Leda we've heard so much about, hmmm?" he queried, the last part coming out like a purr from deep in his throat. His voice was deep and rumbled smoothly from his throat. "Come here, sweetie. Let me congratulate you."

Leda shrieked in surprise when she was lifted off her feet and pulled against the large being's body. She was even more shocked when his soft, wet wine flavored lips covered hers. The thought crossed her mind that she would have to find more reasons to have him congratulate her. She raised her hand to her mouth afterward to hide the action of licking her lips. That was the most incredible and wonderfully flavored kiss she had ever received. Her cheeks heated with awkward embarrassment when his wife, Rangiku, stood in front of her. Her discomfort escalated when the goddess pulled her against her huge bosom and proceeded to bounce joyfully while hugging her.

"I'm so glad that hard faced, stick in the mud has finally found a beautiful woman to love!" she shouted happily. "We have so many reasons to celebrate! Hurry up and get pregnant and we'll have another party!"

Leda was sure her blushed deepened at least three shades after the comment about a baby. Babies had not even crossed her mind yet. She was still trying to process the concept of getting married to Byakuya. What kind of father would he be? Her thoughts were immediately broken by Rukia pulling her to the next introduction.

"Leda, this is Ichigo, the sun god," she said, touching the god on the shoulder to make him turn around.

Oh, yes, he was without a doubt the sun god: from his bright orange hair that reminded her of the sun to his golden brown skin there was no doubt about his identity. He had a handsome yet severe face and piercing yet warm dark brown eyes like the rays of the sun itself on a bright summer day. He was wearing a short white toga trimmed in gold along with gold sandals. When he touched her, Leda felt hot all over but she was sure it was simply due to the overt comeliness of the god.

Next, Leda made the acquaintance of the extra special treat of Aizen, god of the underworld. He was very good looking with an underlying sexiness that was alluring and seemed to draw her to him like a flame entices a moth. Dressed completely in white, he did not seem very sinister or foreboding. His brown hair was neat and tidy except for on unruly piece that insisted on staying right between his eyes. His brown eyes gave her the impression that he was looking straight into her soul like he was judging her and determining the very worth of her life. By the somewhat lascivious grin on his gorgeous face, she guessed he liked what he saw – within and without.

Before they could meet anyone else, Byakuya's booming, thunderous voice rang across the expansive hall requesting the presence of his wife-to-be.

Leda breathed an audible sigh of relief. She was exhausted and could hardly bear the thought of meeting any more of the gods and goddesses. Each of them had exuded a distinct energy and aura about them left her feeling weak and overtaxed. They were wearing on her mortality. Her weariness could quite possibly be from everything in general about this day.

A goddess with waist length braided black hair and the kindest blue eyes she had ever seen, waited on the platform beside Byakuya. She was dressed in a sapphire blue toga the same shade of blue as her eyes. Taking Leda's hand she led the human woman to the god who would be her husband. Without a word, she placed their hands together, palm to palm.

Leda watched with fascination as she bound their hands together with a purple ribbon. Her eyes met Byakuya's and she smiled shyly, lowering her eyes to floor as a blush of happiness tinted her cheeks. She felt Rukia take her hand and push the cool smooth stem of a golden chalice into her palm. Her mouth watered from the pungent scent of the wine wafting to her nose. She had already tasted the wine in an interesting and alarmingly exciting way. Taking her cue from Byakuya, she raised the plain, gleaming cup to her lips and sipped. The taste was like nothing she had experienced on earth; it was sweet and bitter all at once with a smoothness that felt good in her mouth and made her want to drink more. Once again following his movements, she extended it to him, placing it against his lips for him to drink. She gladly sipped from the cup not only taste the exquisite sweetness of the wine but also to signify their unity and willingness to share their life together. The cup fell from her fingers and the wine spilled across her feet and the bottom of her dress. Dizziness overtook her and weakened her knees causing to fall forward into her husband's arms.

"What is happening to me?" she asked in confusion, unable to focus her eyes on her husband's handsome face.

"Leda, you're changing," Byakuya said calmly, kissing her lips tenderly. He held her as her body began to shake.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she inquired, feeling the jerky, spastic movements of her body but was unable to stop them. Her body felt hot on the inside yet frigid on the outside.

"You are becoming one of us."

"What?"

"You will be immortal. A goddess. My Queen. Did you really expect to continue living as a mortal here?"

It had never crossed her mind that such a thing could happen. Leda reached up to touch his face as a blinding, golden light surrounded her and slowly shrouded him from her view. Her eyes closed to block out the light and the pain it was causing as it virtually seared into her brain. She lost consciousness and fell limp in his arms.

"Renji!" Byakuya bellowed impatiently. Just saying the demigod's name appeared to annoy him.

"Yes, my Master and Commander!" Renji barked assuming his subservient position at the side of the platform. What now? What could the self-serving irritating god possibly want NOW? He saw the unconscious woman in the Leader god's arms and rushed onto the platform without thinking.

"Take her to our bedchamber. Stay with her until she wakes up. We gave her the immortality elixir and her body does not seem to be handling it very well," he remarked, transferring the lifeless woman to the warrior's arms without too much ungainliness and discomfort occurring.

Renji felt like shouting at the feckless, self-important god not to worry too much that he might have just killed his brand new wife of five minutes. Instead, he abruptly turned and hurried from the room toward the bedchamber with Rukia following behind them.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Renji growled to her after the doors were closed behind them.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem to be thinking a whole lot these days," Rukia replied, rushing to keep up with the irritated demigod.

"Oh, indeed, dear sister," he remarked, cynicism tainting his voice. "He's thinking all right. About himself as usual. Damn him!"

"Renji!" she yelled, seizing the half breed by the shoulder and forcing him to stop. Her violet eyes were filled with rage as they fastened themselves to his equally angry face. "Don't you dare talk about my brother in such a way in my presence! I know how you feel about him, but I will not stand for such gross misconduct and rude impertinence! If you were not holding my sister I would strike you down!"

"If I were not holding her, there would be no need. Your brother did this to her!" he bellowed, sidestepping her and continuing on his hurried path to the bedchamber.

Rukia sighed deeply with exasperation and sadness. He was right. Her brother should have waited to give her the elixir. He should have waited until she was ready to willingly come with him before he brought her here. Sighing noisily again, she shook her head and ran to catch up. The last time she had heaved a sigh for herself wondering if there would ever be a possibility of a relationship between her and the hotheaded, resentful, and downright impossible demigod. Right now she had Leda to worry about, not the bitter Renji.

* * *

The Bleach character and their Greek god or goddess equivalent:

Shunsui – Dionysus, Rangiku – Demeter, Ichigo – Apollo, Aizen – Hades, Retsu – Hera

Once again, some liberties have been taken with the gods and goddesses to fit the story better; for instance, needless to say Retsu (Hera) is not the sister nor the wife of Byakuya (Zeus) here. She is however the goddess of marriage and children.


	6. The Impetuous God

Byakuya: The Impetuous God

"What's going on? I don't understand," Rukia murmured to herself, bathing Leda's sweaty face with the cold, wet cloth in her hand. "She's burning up and barely breathing. I'm frightened, Renji."

Renji wanted to respond in agreement. He did not like this at all. He was also angry that the loving husband had yet to check on his ailing wife. That damnable god never ceased to give him new reasons to be furious especially since this irritating earth creature had arrived. What a pain in the ass she had been since the moment Byakuya had laid eyes on her and favored her. Renji had been forced to endure several agonizingly embarrassing moments of standing guard to protect the god while he had his way with the woman. It only added insult to injury to promptly be made her keeper upon her unwanted arrival in the Heavenly Realm. He wanted to hate her. It should have been so easy to abhor her. Instead he was curious and fascinated with her. He was growing more annoyed with the god of gods as time passed when he did not arrive to check on her.

"She's still not any better?" Byakuya asked with concern, sweeping into the room. He had expected her to reawaken within minutes and return to their wedding feast. It was hours later and she had showed no signs of regaining consciousness.

'It's about damn time, you bastard,' Renji thought to himself as he watched the King of the gods fawn over his Queen who has been gradually dying while he drank and had a good time with his friends.

"She's dying and there's nothing we can do," Renji blurted with open hostility.

"Why you –" Byakuya raised his hand and was ready to smite the insolent demigod when the door opened and Aizen strolled in.

"I think I can help," he informed them confidently, his white robes flowing about him in way that made him appear to hover above the floor rather than walk on it.

"What could you possibly do to help?" Byakuya demanded skeptically.

"You gave her the elixir before her body was ready. It's your fault she's dying you impatient imbecile. Your impulsiveness is one of the things that makes you weak!" he raised his voice at the arrogant god.

Renji had to turn his back to everyone to hide his triumphant smile. He had never cared too much for the god of the underworld for obvious reasons, but he could say he was his biggest admirer at this moment.

Aizen would always say the things to Byakuya that others only dared to think. He sat down on the bed beside the mortal woman, staring at her with deep concentration. Earlier he had indeed been looking into her soul which he was doing again.

"Her soul is at war with itself. Her mortality and immortality are battling for dominance and it is destroying her," he explained, closing his eyes and rubbing them.

"What do we do?" Byakuya inquired expectantly.

"_You_ can't do anything," Aizen said, emphasizing 'you' with evident scorn. "I can help her."

"What do you want in return?" the Leader god asked, his eyes narrowing with suspicion as the god of death and hell glared at him with a smile on his face.

Byakuya visibly blanched when Aizen pressed his hand to Leda's belly.

"Let me have her. Allow me to impregnate her. I need an heir to my throne as well," he said, looking down at her. He lovingly brushed her cheek with his fingers. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the redheaded watchdog grab his master who lurched forward with the intent to inflict pain.

"What about Orihime? She's the mortal you kidnapped. Get her pregnant!" Rukia yelled, rushing forward to grab the insidious god's arm to pull him away from Leda. She never should have moved away from her. She had risen from her place beside her sister thinking that dolt Byakuya would sit next to her. Instead he simply gazed at her from afar. Foolish, self-centered god! It pained her to see just how astute Renji's observations about her brother had been.

"I'd let her die before I gave her to you, Aizen," Byakuya muttered menacingly.

"So be it," the god replied, standing up to leave.

"Byakuya! Are you insane or just plain stupid?" Rukia bellowed, rushing after Aizen. She grabbed his hand and swallowed her pride as she begged, "Please, please, help her. We'll do anything."

"Are you sure that you're willing to make her pay the price?" he asked, smiling that terrifyingly sinister smile of his.

"Rukia, no!" Renji yelled, stepping forward to grab her only to be stopped by the outstretched arm of his Master. "What are you doing?"

"You dare to question me?" the King of the gods snarled.

"No. Never," he replied, backing away while fury seethed within him.

"Orihime is barren. She is also terribly weak and stupid. I keep her around because she does have her, shall we say, entertainment value," he murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Then grab another pretty mortal with brains and working ovaries. Please don't take her away from us," Rukia pled with him.

"I didn't cause this," Aizen replied, moving his eyes to her brother who glowered at him viciously.

"Just stop. All of you. Stop," Leda weakly croaked drawing everyone's attention.

Bykuya did rush to her side this time, taking one of her hands in his. He pushed back the damp hair framing her face. His lips turned up in a joyless smile to return her feeble grin.

"I'd rather die than put any of you at risk for anything. Just let me die," she stated in a faint voice. Her breathing ceased completely and the room filled with an unnerving silence.

Rukia turned into Renji who held her while she cried softly. Byakuya hung his head and closed his eyes as the hurt and sorrow crept into his body like parasite invading him. Aizen stood there with an unsettling grin on his face, waiting. Waiting for what? Rukia's quiet sobbing was the only sound in the room until Leda took a deep noisy breath, sucking in as much air as possible into her lungs. She sat up in the bed glancing around at everyone in confusion.

"What happened? What's wrong? Byakuya, what – " Her questions were abruptly cut off by his lips covering hers.

"You bastard!" Renji yelled, drawing his sword and rushing toward Aizen. "You knew this would happen!"

"He tried to trick us," Rukia muttered, not surprised but definitely angry with herself that she had almost fallen for it.

The god never budged or flinched as the demigod moved toward him with determination and his sword raised in position to strike. Aizen only glared at the threatening redhead and continued smiling, managing to appear as the embodiment of pure evil as he did it.

"Yes, I did. If you had not hesitated, I would be on my way home with the Queen of the gods to do unspeakable things to her and get her pregnant. I guess it should be said the best laid plans of gods and men often go astray. Oh, well, one day," he said, snapping his fingers and he was gone.

Byakuya held Leda against him, holding her tightly as if the malevolent god might return at any second and steal her.

"I'll have the servants prepare a bath," Rukia announced, leaving the room. Fear and guilt gnawed at her from the recent interaction. Her brother almost made yet another critical error in judgment due to being impaired by his impetuosity.

Leda avoided Renji's intent gaze after the word bath was mentioned. She lay her head on Byakuya's shoulder, waiting for Rukia's return. At least this time her bath would be Renji free and truly relaxing.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Byakuya inquired as she stood staring out of the window.

"I'm exceedingly angry with you," Leda snapped, turning her flashing silver eyes on him.

"Angry with me? Why?" he demanded, placing his hands on his hips.

"You heard me. How can you be so selfish and stupid? Quit making idiotic spur of the moment decisions without considering the consequences!" she yelled, poking him in the chest.

Yes. Byakuya was seriously reconsidering his decision to marry her and making her immortal. He had no idea nearly destroying her would bring on a bad attitude. But if he had given her to Aizen, the god of the underworld could be experiencing this joy right now. No. How could he even contemplate that?

"Your bad decisions are really mounting up! You kidnap me, you nearly kill me on my wedding day, and then you almost give me away to the god of death and hell. Nothing says I love you like all of those things, dear!" she accused, poking him in the chest some more.

What was happening here? When had he conceded control to her? Never. Byakuya opened his mouth to speak which was immediately halted when she continued her tirade.

"Do you really intend to keep acting this way for the rest of eternity? Eternity! That's an awful long time to be stuck with someone as thoughtless as you!" she yelled, releasing a muffled shriek when he plastered a kiss to her lips. Shoving him away, she glared at him. "Stop trying to distract me! Apparently since I'm immortal now, your charms don't have quite the same effect."

Damn her to…oh, but Aizen would like that. Byakuya grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

"You have completely lost your mind!" she yelled, attempting to push him off but he lay down on her and pinned her to the bed.

"You may be immortal but you're still not a goddess. Obviously your new found immortality has had some interesting side effects. You still can't resist me," he murmured, kissing her and undressing her. "You still love me."

"And you're still an idiot," she grumbled, moaning when his tongue licked over her nipple.

"Not so feisty now are you?" He lowered his lips to her neck, kissing and nibbling as his hands roamed her body.

"Oh, just shut up and make love to me. It is our wedding night," she groaned, burying her fingers in his long flowing black hair.

"Your wish is my command, my Queen," he whispered, thrusting into her.

Leda clung to him as he roughly made love to her. She guessed he had been excited by her recent discovery of assertiveness. Her legs enveloped his waist, squeezing him if he got a little too aggressive to calm him down a bit. The pleasure was still mind numbing but it no longer felt as if he were going to overwhelm her. She could just lay back and enjoy it as the handsome god drove her to the height of ecstasy again and again. She held him in her arms when he finally achieved his climax. For the first time, he was left gasping and sweaty, panting for air.

"How was that my King?" she asked, kissing his forehead and stroking his back while he lay on top of her attempting to catch his breath.

"I thought I might grow bored with you and have to find another lover," he said without thinking. Even a god can be a complete dumbass.

"Oh? Is that so my god?" she inquired with a sugary, overly sweet tone to her voice. Before he could say a word, she informed him, "If you choose a lover that leaves me free to choose one, correct? Am I free to select among the gods _and_ men?"

"Well, I, uh – "

"Of course I can take whoever I want. Just like you, right my dear?"

Byakuya laid his head on her shoulder questioning just what he had gotten himself into. He had made her immortal. She would be forever young and beautiful, right by his side as his Queen. Forever just got a whole lot longer.

* * *

Note: Orihime – Persephone; not a goddess here but still the equivalent of Persephone being Hades' lover (poor thing, right?)


	7. Forest Explorations

Forest Explorations

Leda was indulging in her new favorite past time of exploring the vast forests of the Heavenly Realm. She had encountered wood nymphs, guardians the trees; water sprites, caretakers of the streams and waterfalls; and flower fairies who of course grow and tend to the flowers. Rukia often accompanied her on these little adventures because it was her duty to take care of all of the animals. Since Leda was no longer a flight risk, Renji had gone back to being Byakuya's shadow. As much as the two men appeared to hate each other, they gave the impression that they could not function without the other.

Today, however, Leda was having one of the rare days when she found herself alone in the tranquil forest; even the inhabitants of the forest seemed to sense she needed to be alone and had not come out to greet her. She was sad and missed her husband; he had been gone a lot and busy with other things. Something small and white floated down from above her capturing her attention. When more of the white things began to appear, she thought they were tiny flowers or dandelion fluff. She caught one in her hand and was startled when it felt cold. It melted and disappeared on her skin leaving behind a water droplet. Water? What is this stuff? Continuing on, she entered a clearing where millions of the white things filled the air obscuring the being standing in the middle. Was he doing this? She narrowed her eyes attempting to see him through the flurry of white specks.

The god appeared to be the same height as her. He would be the first one she met who did not tower over her. His hair was a white color, short and somewhere between shaggy and spiky. His eyes were closed in concentration so she could not see what color they were. He was wearing long dark blue robes over a toga of light blue.

"It's rude to stare you know," he said without opening his eyes. His voice was incredibly low in its tone; not the type of voice she had expected. A higher pitched, more adolescent sounding voice would have fit his appearance.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to stare. I didn't want to bother you. What are these?" Leda asked with open curiosity, catching the white things in her hand. Her skin was covered with a prickly sensation as the frigid specks touched her skin and liquefied. She was beginning to shiver and felt cold all over.

"It's called snow. I'm the god of snow, ice, and winter. I was given this job by your husband who thought he was too busy to take care of the weather anymore. He also delegated the other three seasons and weather phenomena to other gods. He reserved thunder and lightning for himself. He likes to make a lot of noise and bring attention to himself," the youthful looking god stated with thinly veiled mockery.

Leda covered her mouth to stifle a laugh and made a snorting sound instead. She dropped her hands and her lower jaw when he opened his huge oval shaped eyes that were the most remarkable shade of teal. He appeared to be irritated with her for interrupting him.

"You're the new Queen of the gods. I've heard about you," he said, lowering his arms. The snow immediately stopped falling. He took off his outer robe and shook off the snow before draping it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she responded, hugging the heavy material that was warm from his body around her.

"What brings you here, your majesty?" he inquired, sitting down on the big flat boulder in the clearing.

"I was just walking through the forest to entertain myself. It keeps me busy during the day when my husband is gone," she explained, walking around the clearing while he watched her intently. Turning around unexpectedly, she admonished him, "It's rude to stare you know."

He smiled at her which seemed a very ill-fitting expression for his face. "I'm Toshiro," he told her, his face slowly lapsing back into the scowl.

"Are you always such a grumpy god?" she asked, reaching out to touch his face.

"Usually," he answered, raising a white eyebrow while forcing his mouth downward into a frown. "You need to be careful walking around out here by yourself. You never know who you will meet."

"What do you mean?" she queried, sitting down beside him.

"What I mean is Aizen's minions like to prowl through these woods seeking victims," he warned, edging away from her.

"Victims?"

"You really are naïve, aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I am," she willingly admitted, leaning toward him as her interest about these intruders grew. "How will I recognize them? Why do they come here?"

"You'll know them when you see them. They're not like us. Aizen hates your husband. He feels he is the rightful King of the gods and was wrongly banished to the underworld. He sends his servants here because he wants to destroy everyone in the Heavenly Realm and take it for himself. Be careful. I have the suspicion you will become his favorite new target for conquest," Toshiro advised her, standing up. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to go back to practicing perfecting my snowflakes."

Leda got up and walked away without a farewell since she had been dispatched in a rather rude manner by the grouchy god. If she had spoken, she would have dismissed him with a rather vulgar 'kiss my ass, you undersized cantankerous deity' so she decided to take the royal road of silent arrogance and simply ignore him.

"Oh, by the way, you are welcome to come back and visit me anytime you like," he yelled after her while she was still within hearing range.

Leda smiled without acknowledging him. She would be back. A few days later, she returned to the clearing to find him with a massive pair of wings and a long pointed tail made of ice. His feet were covered over with ice to make them look like the talons of an eagle.

"Wow," she gasped, staring at him. "You're quite a beautiful ice dragon. It fits your personality."

"I'm assuming that is a compliment, my Queen," he stated in an annoyed tone, clearly not amused.

"Of course, your crankiness," she retorted, forcing herself not to smile. It was incredibly difficult not to giggle when he scowled at her spitefully. She drew her eyebrows together, glowering harder at him.

"It's a good thing you're the Queen or I'd – " His scowl deepened when she interrupted him.

"You'd do what?" she demanded boldly. A piercing shriek escaped her when he dumped snow on her, covering her in a powdery, cold mist of the frigid flakes. They dried quickly and disappeared in the hot sun that had seemed to suddenly rise in temperature. The sun god was looking out for her apparently.

Ichigo appeared on the far side of the clearing with a smirk on his face. "That was almost playful, pipsqueak. Not really your style now is it?" he teased, knowing how it would irritate the peevish lesser deity. He ambled across the clearing toward Leda with an arrogant strut.

"What are you doing here, sun god?" Toshiro snorted, making the ice dragon disappear in an explosion of snow. He wanted to cover the condescending god with a snow drift to cool him off a bit. By the way the hot-blooded, concupiscent god looked at Leda, he knew exactly why he was here.

Ichigo raised his hand, melting the ice crystals into a cloud of steam before any of them could touch him or Leda. "I came to protect Leda from frostbite. More from your attitude than your snow."

"How thoughtful," Toshiro snorted scornfully, agitated at the sun god's arrival. His plans to teach Leda the fine art of ice sculpting had been ruined by the unexpected intrusion of Sparky the solar wondergod. "Why don't you take her and go? You're both interrupting me."

"Fine by me, little god," he rejoined insultingly, ignoring the subzero glare he received from oversized aqua colored eyes. "Leda?"

"Well, I, uh, maybe…" Leda was unsure as to what to do. She glanced back and forth between the two gods. She wanted to spend time with them both, but she had come specifically to spend time with Toshiro.

"Just go," Toshiro told her, giving her a small, apparently uncomfortable smile. His eyes quickly hardened and a frown replaced his disconcerted smile as he shifted his gaze from her to Ichigo. "I'm sure you will seek me out another day, Leda."

"You actually came looking for him? Are you that lonely? You poor thing! I should have come to visit you a lot sooner," Ichigo remarked, taking her by the arm.

"Don't be so rude," she snapped, snatching her arm out of his hand. "Toshiro, are you sure? Because I came to see you, not the unexpected guest."

"It's fine. You know where to find me," he told her. "Another day, my Lady."

Leda walked to him, giving him a brief kiss on the lips which left both gods gaping after her as she strolled out of the clearing. She could feel the sun god's nearness more than hear him when he came close to her. "What was so important that you felt the need to interfere with my visit with my friend, Toshiro?"

"I thought you would like being with me better," he answered, seizing her hand to hold it.

"So ill-mannered. And conceited," she muttered, snatching her hand from his.

"Leda," Ichigo murmured, putting his arms around her to stop her from walking away.

"What? What do you really want?" she inquired, her eyes looking into his golden brown ones.

"You," he answered truthfully, lowering his head to kiss her.

"Insolence," she growled, slapping him across the face. Her hand stung from the hearty strike.

"Don't be that way. You know what your husband is doing, don't you? Why he has been gone so much?" he asked, kissing her cheek when she turned her head away from him. He caught her wrist this time when she moved to slap him.

"Yes. I know. I knew it would happen. It was never a question of if he would seek out other women, but when. It seems to be a thing with you gods that you can never be content with just one woman," she spat at him, wanting so badly to slap him again when the lecherous grin curled his lips.

"Not all of us are that way," he murmured, releasing her wrist to move his hand to her face while he enclosed her waist with his other arm.

"Oh, yes you are. You sure aren't wasting any time to rush to my side to _comfort_ me now are you?"

"Who would you rather have? Me or the half pint?"

"You arrogant, vain pig!"

Leda shoved him away and ran. She heard him yell something but did not stop. Running without looking back and until she was breathless, she paused to rest a bit by a large tree.

"Be careful, My Queen. There is danger nearby," a wood nymph cautioned her seconds before a blue haired man appeared near her.

Leda stared at the man dressed only in a loose white pair of pants. He had the body of a god but he was something else, something inherently evil. She avoided his fervent look, trembling under his lascivious scrutiny. Daring to meet his gaze, she saw the libidinous expression in his glowing blue eyes. This had to be one of Aizen's servants; the demonic embodiment of lust no doubt by the look of him.

"Do you think it's wise to be in forest by yourself, your majesty?" he asked, circling around her. He was giving her the definite impression that he was closing in on his quarry.

"I did not know I was not allowed to roam freely where I reign," she answered willfully, refusing to react when he pressed the full length of his body to the back of hers and buried his nose in her hair to inhale deeply.

"Oh, you're just as proud and snobbish as your husband. You're a perfect match," he murmured in his deep, almost growling voice.

Leda bit her lower lip to hold back a cry of surprise and disgust when he covered one of her breasts with his hand while his other hand started pulling up her toga. She whimpered when he licked her neck and then her earlobe.

"You taste as good as you smell. I'm sure Lord Aizen won't mind if I have a little fun with you before I take you to him," he whispered, sliding his hand between her thighs. "Mmmm, it feels like you want me to."

"Stop," she said, her voice coming out far weaker than she intended for it to. Clearing her throat, she shouted, "STOP!"

"You heard the Queen. Get your filthy hands off of her, Grimmjow," Ichigo ordered.

Leda breathed an audible sigh of relief. She never thought she would be happy to see the egotistical sun god but she definitely was thrilled by his presence at this moment. Shaking free of the treacherous demon's grip, she ran behind her hero to hide.

"You won't always be around to save her you know," the demon of sex and desire grumbled nastily.

"But today I was. Go. Get out of here," he commanded. "You don't belong here."

"I'll be back sun god. I'll be back to rape her. And kill you," Grimmjow growled viciously.

"Try it, puny demon," he countered.

Leda grabbed fistfuls of Ichigo's toga, pressing her forehead against his back. She gasped when she unexpectedly found herself in his arms after he swiftly turned around and enveloped her. Pressing her cheek against his chest, she actually snuggled into him instead of pulling away.

"Thank you," she said while hugging him to express her gratitude.

"How about a kiss for your savior?" To his surprise and great delight she turned her lips up to him. Without wasting a second and giving her a chance to reconsider, he pressed his lips to hers.

Leda felt a wonderful sensation rushing through her body as if he had set her on fire on the inside. Her lips pushed back against his, compliantly opening when his tongue tentatively touched her bottom lip. The heat quickly moved to deep within her becoming the unmistakable warmth of arousal. His hand clamped itself to her breast, and she pushed him back. Her fist came across his jaw with a shocking force that drove him backwards against the tree.

"Why didn't you do that to Grimmjow?" Ichigo yelled, his voice cracking like a human male's during puberty. He leaned back on the tree she had knocked him into, stunned and rubbing his pain filled jaw.

"Because he was behind me!" she shrieked back.

"Banshee!"

"Cerberus!"*

"Harpy!"

"Asshole!"

"Oh, that was very human of you," Ichigo snorted derisively.

"Force of habit. Kill me. Hah! You can't," she screeched at him, sticking out her tongue.

"Hmmmm…don't tempt me," he murmured, licking his lips in a sexually suggestive manner.

"Uh, you jerk," she muttered, stepping back from him when he moved toward her. She backed away until her retreat was halted by a tree.

"What now, my Queen? You seem to be stuck between the proverbial rock and a hard place," he challenged her, leaning down to be nose to nose with her after placing his hands on the tree on either side of her shoulders.

"More like caught between a tree and a hard – " Her next word was cut off by his lips covering hers. His kiss was nearly as breathtaking as Byakuya's. Ichigo had more of a rough, unrefined edge to his kisses, not unlike his personality. If his kisses were so feral and aggressive, what would it be like to…

"What are thinking, my Lady?" he interjected into her thoughts, his lips hovering so close to hers they created a ticklish sensation from their proximity.

"Huh? What?" she asked, thoroughly confused because her mind had wandered too far.

"You're blushing and trembling," he murmured, sliding his hand down her arm. "Do not be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

"I know," she replied, her light gray eyes locking onto his dark brown ones. "I'm more afraid of what you will do to me to make me feel good."

"My Queen, I am yours to command." He leaned in to kiss her when the awful sound reached his ears.

"LEDA!" Renji's voice echoed through the forest.

"Damn. Another time, your Highness," Ichigo whispered, kissing her quickly and he was gone.

"I'm here!" she screamed in response. She was not sure if she should feel relief or disappointment from the sun god's hasty exit.

"Byakuya needs you," Renji informed her as soon as he appeared through the trees. He was not happy; but then again, he never is happy.

"Oh? That would be a first in a while," she remarked sarcastically.

"So who have you been playing with all day in the forest?"

"That's really none of your business demigod."

"Of course it is. I'm your bodyguard," he said with sly grin.

"Where were you when Grimmjow tried to rape me?" Leda asked, crying out when he seized her by the arms.

"WHAT?" he bellowed in her face, his usually narrow eyes round and wide. "From now on, I will not be leaving your side. Your husband will have to find another errand boy."

Oh, goody. Leda rolled her eyes, sighing with exasperation. She had really gotten herself into it this time.

* * *

*Cerberus - The three-headed dog that guards the entrance to Hades. This would definitely be an insult to the sun god. She did not just call him a dog but an ugly hell hound.


	8. The Heat of Winter

The Heat of Winter

Leda entered the thunder god's audience chambers confounded by the fact that he would be requesting a formal meeting with her. She walked onto the platform where he sat on his throne silently regarding her with his stormy gray eyes as she bowed down to him.

"Leave," he ordered everyone in the room. The single word echoed off the marble from his thunderous voice. "Renji! You stay."

Renji rolled his eyes before turning back around. He had been so close to making an escape. Leisurely making his way up the platform, he moved to stand beside Leda.

"You're a terrible bodyguard," Leda hissed when he stood so close to her his arm brushed hers.

"Give me one night and I'll show you how terrible I am," he muttered back.

"I don't think so demigod," she snorted contemptuously.

"Does anyone care to tell me what took place in the forest today?" Byakuya asked, glaring at the arguing people.

"What do you mean?" Leda inquired, raising an eyebrow. She sincerely wanted to know what the hell he was getting at by asking such a vague question.

"I don't know. When I found her, she was standing in a clearing all alone. She did mention almost getting raped by Grimmjow," Renji said, looking at her instead of his master.

"You're a terrible bodyguard, Renji," Byakuya admonished.

"Hah! You cowardly sycophantic tattle tale!" Leda accused with a big smile on her face.

"How can I guard her when I'm guarding you while you're busy –" The short tempered demigod covered his mouth with his hand before he finished the sentence with 'seducing other women.'

"Finish it. Finish the sentence, Renji," she begged while gazing at her husband.

Byakuya immediately rose from his throne walking toward her. "He does not have to finish that sentence. He is correct. How can he possibly be guarding us at the same time?"

"Very true," Leda agreed, sliding her arms around the redhead's waist while making eye contact with her husband. She felt Renji's whole body stiffen as she pulled herself against him. Her eyes left her husband's to look into the shock widened brown eyes of his lowly subordinate. "What were you guarding him from?"

"Leda, please," he pleaded, feeling his master's angry eyes burning through his skull.

"Renji, if you say anything – " The King of the gods began hostilely to be promptly cut off by his irate wife.

"He doesn't have to, dear husband," Leda stated in a low, menacing voice. She turned, placing herself between her husband and the demigod. "I already know. Don't you ever threaten him in my presence. He has always been a faithful and loyal servant to you. He has fulfilled every command no matter how ridiculous or demeaning it might be. He's mine now."

"You can't do that!" Byakuya yelled indignantly, reaching for her to have his hands brushed away by her.

"Oh, and why not? I'm the Queen of the gods and you are my husband! You are supposed to grant _my_ every wish! You certainly have no restraints on fulfilling your own desires, do you?" she asked, ripping open his toga to reveal bite marks and scratches on his chest. She reached out, tracing one of the bites that looked suspiciously human. Her eyes, filled with an odd mixture of amusement, anger, and disgust, flickered up to her husband's. "Well, my love it appears you've been tangling with a real tiger. You must show me these tigers on earth some time. I've never seen a tiger with human teeth before."

Byakuya pulled his toga back around his body to cover the incriminating marks. He had no idea she already knew what he was doing. It should have been no surprise really; she was an intelligent woman after all. He sighed deeply with frustration, turning away from her to think momentarily. He kept his back to her as he spoke.

"I can't allow it, Leda. I'll grant you anyone else to be your servant and bodyguard but not him," he told her, hoping she would let it go.

"All right. Then do this for me," she said, stepping toward her husband. She put her arms around his waist and lay her head on his back. "Treat him with kindness and respect. He deserves it. He's not a full god but he did not ask to be what he is either. He can be more than a faithful servant. He can be a genuine friend and ally if you would get over yourself."

Byakuya turned, putting his arms around his wife. Briefly he felt a stab of remorse in his heart for seeking the affection of other women. However, it was just meaningless sex and nothing more. Leda held his heart and always would. He kissed the top of her head, holding her close.

"There's something else as well," she added, looking up at her husband's gorgeous face. "Rukia is in love with Renji. I think he feels the same way about her."

Byakuya closed his eyes, refusing to explode with the sudden burst of fury that bubbled up inside of him. That was almost too much for him to handle. Asking him to treat the wretched demigod as an equal, a friend even, had been alarmingly demeaning. Now this? Willing himself to calm down, he looked down at his wife in his arms smiling sweetly at him. Oh, damn her. She could play him like a fine tuned violin and the sad part was he was more than prepared to allow her to do it.

"So you'll allow them to see each other?" Leda asked hopefully, biting her lower lip in anticipation of his answer.

"Yes, I'll allow it. He will be destroyed if he breaks her heart. I mean that literally," he warned her, kissing her briefly.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Thank you, darling," she murmured, pulling his lips down to hers for a longer, more ardent kiss to show her appreciation. Just as Byakuya was getting a good hold on her and was ready to deepen the kiss, she wiggled out of his arms and sidled over to Renji. "Good-bye, my darling. Have fun on earth with your playmates."

"What was that all about?" the wary redhead asked her as she quickly led him from the audience chambers by the arm.

"I just did you a huge favor. Don't be shocked when you are treated better by the god of gods," she warned him, pulling him toward Rukia's chambers.

"Why are we here?" he inquired, when they stopped in front of the petite dark haired goddess's doors.

"Congratulations," she said, knocking on the door before turning to walk away. "You have a girlfriend."

"I have a what?" he yelled after her as she broke into a run for a fast retreat.

Leda had just successfully occupied the three people who would be most curious concerning her whereabouts. She would be free to roam without any nosy chaperones or an inquisitive husband to ask questions later. She had to be careful to avoid any of Aizen's cohorts on her trips through the forest. Perhaps the golden god with hair the color of the setting sun would continue to watch over and protect her.

* * *

"Did you have a nice little adventure with Ichigo yesterday?" Toshiro asked when she emerged from the trees into the clearing. He was sitting on the boulder waiting for her.

"Not really. I met one of the minions you warned me about. Grimmjow. That was interesting," she muttered sarcastically, sitting beside him.

"Oh, really?" he inquired, raising a white eyebrow. He turned toward her until their knees were touching. "Be careful. There's fearsome things in this forest."

"I have nothing to fear from you do I?" She placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned closer to him. Her eyes met his lovely aqua eyes and she held her breath when he inclined toward her.

"Never." Before his lips touched hers, he hurriedly stood up and took her by the hand. "I want to show you something."

"Okay," Leda giggled when he virtually dragged her behind him. Oh, a stream! She had a distinct fondness for streams – and male deities. Sliding him a sidelong glance, she shrieked in surprise when he pulled her down to her knees beside the iridescent sparkling water.

"Here," he said, kneeling behind her and putting his arms along the sides of hers. He moved her hands to scoop up water from the stream, then closed his hands around hers. "Close your eyes. This is going to get really cold."

Leda breathed unsteadily as the goose bumps raised on her skin. She could feel his breath, which strangely enough was cold, blowing across her skin. This was incredibly exciting. Gods have such interesting ways of seducing women. Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt her hands grow very cold between his. Something solid and frigid formed between her palms.

"Open your eyes and your hands," Toshiro gently ordered, leaving his hands around hers as she separated them.

"Oh, it's beautiful," she gasped, staring at the diamond like ice swan in her hands.

"It will go away. But you can enjoy it for a little while," he murmured, pressing his cheek against hers.

Heartbreak and sadness settled over Leda like a black rain cloud. This ice swan was much like the black swan who had seduced her. She had enjoyed his love exclusively for a little while, but now he was off sharing it with someone else. Well, he still loved her and she loved him, but he was without a doubt out sharing himself with someone else.

"My Queen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to – "

Leda stopped his words by throwing the swan into the stream. "It's all right. Some things can't be helped."

"Let's make something else," he suggested, dipping her hands back into the water. This time he sculpted a lovely ice rose between her palms. "For you, my Lady."

"Thank you, Toshiro," Leda murmured, kissing him on his cheek which was very warm.

"Would you like to make another one?" he inquired, as they both watched the rose melt and drip through their fingers that were still pressed together.

"Can we just sit here like this for a while?" She leaned her back against his chest as if to make the point that she was happy being close to him. Her hands grew numb from the ice melting in her palms.

"Let it go. It's hurting you," Toshiro murmured, noticing her red, frozen fingers gripping the disappearing rose tightly.

Leda was not sure if he was referring to the rose. Closing her eyes, she dropped what remained of the ice flower in the water. Along with it, she released the hurt she was holding in her heart caused by her husband. She could not lie to herself and believe that it had not crushed her when the niggling misgivings of his infidelity were confirmed. Her admission that she knew it would happen was truthful; what she had not anticipated was how soon it occurred - or how much it hurt.

"Leda, give me your hands. They're freezing," her friend said, pulling her to a standing position with him.

Leda compliantly turned to be face to face with him. Her silvery gray eyes looked into his blue green eyes that reminded her of the water in the stream. She watched his face twist into an expression resembling pain as he pressed her frosty palms against his warm belly inside his toga. Her fingers moved against the heated skin, tracing the rigid muscle underneath. She stopped when he inhaled sharply, making a hissing sound through his teeth.

"I'm sorry," she apologized swiftly, trying to pull her hands away. Her eyes met his again when he held her to him with his arms around her shoulders.

"Don't be. I just wanted to thaw you out a bit." His voice flowed over her like a soothing sun warmed stream. He was heating her up fabulously from the inside out.

Leda closed her eyes went he pressed his lips to hers. She was astonished by the warmth of his lips because his breath had been cold. She gasped when his tongue touched her lips because it was cold like the ice he made. With great interest and craving, her tongue sought his, caressing it experimentally. When he moaned and held her tighter, it prompted her to suck on it which pulled a guttural groan from deep in his throat.

"You humans have the most fascinating ways of kissing," he whispered, breathing in short ragged gasps.

"I was just thinking the same thing about gods," she rejoined, pushing open his toga and running her hands over his entire torso. She could feel his skin forming goose bumps beneath her tender, curious touch.

"Leda, are you sure?" he asked, burying his hands in her hair after she kissed him again.

"Yes. Don't you want me?" She opened her toga and pressed his warm palms to her breasts.

"From the moment I saw you," he gasped, covering her wanton mouth with his.

Gods are such infuriatingly simple creatures really. They were no different than human men in their sexual appetites except for theirs were definitely more pronounced, and they had many more options at their disposal to quench those desires.

Leda cried out with pleasure from the unusual and exciting sensation of his icy tongue on her nipple. This was going to be unlike anything she had ever experienced. The cold wet feeling against her hot skin was unfamiliar and shocking but strangely exciting. She flinched and shivered with arousal as he kissed, licked, and nipped the flesh of her neck and chest while holding her to his warm body. Feeling his member twitch and move against her thigh, she reached down with her hand to stroke him.

"Mmmm, my Lady," he murmured, kissing her breasts and making her cry out his name.

"Please, Toshiro, please take me," she begged as he lay her down on her back on the soft grass beside the stream. This was vaguely familiar. She pushed that memory out of her head when a new memory began to form of the white haired ice god who tentatively entered her body. There was nothing cold about certain parts of him.

Leda held him close to her as he took her to heights of pleasure and the lows that follow to gradually bring her up again. She kissed his lips and reveled in the bizarre delight his icy tongue sent spiraling through her body. His frigid breath blew across her chest as he panted while thrusting into her making her shudder with arousal and cold. Yes, he was extraordinarily exciting in the most uncommon and unexpected way. When he met his final climax, she was almost disappointed that the fluid flowing into her was not cold but exceptionally warm. Apparently, some things cannot help but get heated by the diminutive god. It had certainly effected her that way. She kissed his lips and face tenderly as he lay motionless against her after their sizzling lovemaking. Her eyes scanned his face that was relaxed in sleep and a smile, a genuine heartfelt smile, curled his lovely lips.

Leda had given the grumpy god reasons to smile. Not only had she pleased him tremendously physically, she had allowed him to make love to her first. The sun god would surely have a massive solar flare after he discovers this little secret; the vindictive winter god would make sure of it.

* * *

Toshiro – Boreas: the god of the north wind and winter.


	9. The Consequences of Love

The Consequences of Love

Leda ran her fingers through the grass, plucking occasional blades to toss into the wind. She sighed when Toshiro's soft lips grazed her bare shoulder. They were lying on the ground right where he had made love to her, their bodies covered with his robe while their togas hung haphazardly on the boulder in the clearing. This had become her sanctuary; her place to find to peace and pleasure. She smiled when her lover pulled her close, kissing her neck. Their affair had been going on for some time now and they had been keeping their meetings clandestine and hidden. It was not that it mattered that anyone knew but because they chose to make their sexual encounters secretive to avoid the prying eyes and questions of other deities. All gods and goddesses indulged in trysts with others and were more than happy to talk about it and share their experiences. Leda and Toshiro wanted their situation to include only them – in word and deed.

Leda straddled his hips, taking him inside of her once again. She wrapped the cloak around her waist while leaving her breasts uncovered for him to touch. Her eyes met his and held his ardent gaze while she made love to him. She almost felt guilty for loving him; at least Byakuya's sexual liaisons were just that – sex and nothing more. She had entered dangerous territory with the diminutive god by allowing her emotions to get involved. They had both made a critical mistake by commencing with the affair while Leda was nursing her broken heart. By healing her heart, she had come to love the god of winter whose emotional barriers she had melted and broken past when no other entity could.

Leda held him close to her when he sat up to place his warm lips and icy tongue against her breasts to tease her and heighten her ecstasy. She closed her eyes, whispering his name as she gave in to the raging torrent of pleasure begging to be released in an orgasm that made her shudder and whimper while she continued to move on top of him.

"Oh, Leda, I love you," Toshiro whispered, looking into her eyes as he released into her.

Leda gazed into his amazing turquoise eyes that were now half lidded and glassy from being inebriated with bliss after reaching the pinnacle of pleasure. She kissed him, running her fingers through his soft white hair. A cold sting touched her shoulder then another, coming faster and faster as she felt the ice crystals melting against her hot body. She looked up into the flurry of white allowing the snowflakes to fall upon her face as he gently caressed her body with his hands and the snow.

"Isn't this the most beautiful sight I have ever beheld in my life?"

Leda turned to see an overly tall and thin individual standing in the middle of their haven. She held her lover tightly as they stared at the stealthy being who had encroached on them. Her eyes moved to the demon's face framed with long, straight black hair where a pair of soulless eyes glared at them above a wide toothy grin that was far from one of happiness – unless delight in the prospect of killing them counted as his happiness.

"Nnoitra," Toshiro growled, carefully pushing Leda off him as she pulled his robe over her shoulders.

Leda watched Toshiro as he slowly moved to retrieve his toga while the invader observed his every move with his beady black eyes but remained still. She tentatively stood to her feet, moving to claim her toga.

"Leda, get out of here," he hissed at her, never taking his eyes from the demon. "He's been sent by Aizen to kill me."

"What? Why?" she cried out, flinching when he shushed her vehemently.

"He's wrath. Divine retribution. My death has been ordered by your husband," he explained, pulling his cloak tighter around her. "I'm sorry, Leda. I committed a terrible sin."

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked with desperation tainting her quivering voice. "Why does Byakuya want to kill you? Doesn't Nnoitra belong to Aizen? Sin? What sin? Toshiro, please, I don't understand!"

Toshiro peeled her fingers from his toga, kissing her hand. He looked into her teary eyes that brought to mind the color of the clouds gathering before a storm. She was the King of the gods' wife; she belonged to Byakuya and was truly his soul mate. What the hell had he been thinking by getting emotionally involved with her?

"I fell in love with you, Leda. That is my sin. Your husband is the god of gods. We are all subject to him. Even Aizen," he chuckled slightly, an awful joyless sound that stabbed her heart. "That's why he hates your husband so. Even Aizen must bow and follow his orders. Good- bye, Leda. I love you. I regret nothing."

"Toshiro! Fight back! Don't just stand there!" Leda screamed, watching with horror as the towering, skinny demon raised the scythe –like object in his hand that looked like a black and white crescent. She stood in front of Toshiro to shield his body. "NO! I order you to stop."

"I only follow the orders of the Leader god. You're just his _wife_," Nnoitra stated in a low voice full of contempt and hatred.

"I order you to stop! I will take him to my husband so I can talk to him," she turned to her stoic lover, kissing him passionately. "I have to stop this. I'll talk to Byakuya. Maybe…maybe he will only imprison you and not kill you."

"No, Leda, no," he said in a soothing voice, running his fingers through her hair in an attempt to comfort her. "I'd rather die than be held prisoner. I would be kept away from you to pine for you in loneliness for an eternity. Death would be better than being denied the ability to love you."

"But I love you," she gasped, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"And that's your sin. I'll suffer for us both." He took her face in his hands, kissing her one last time. "Farewell, my love."

"Run woman," Nnoitra ordered, raising the sickle. "You don't want to witness this."

Leda held Toshiro's robe around her tightly and ran. She ran blindly mostly because of the tears blurring her vision. A scream escaped her lips when she heard an explosion behind her and felt icicles stab into her back and legs as they flew through air around her.

"Leda!" Ichigo yelled, appearing in front of her.

"Help him!" she screamed running toward him.

"It's too late for him. Come with me," he said, enveloping her with his arms and pulling her against his chest.

Leda closed and covered her eyes to block out the blinding light that surrounded them. She felt a little sick but did not vomit this time afer being transported to a mountaintop far away from the forest. Looking around, she saw a massive white building surrounded by enormous columns and roofed in gold next to an enormous glowing orb swirling with red, yellow, and orange.

"Where are we?" she asked, although she was sure she knew.

"I brought you home with me. You need time to heal from this before returning to your husband," he said, taking her arm gently to lead her into the mansion. "There's something I want to show you first to lessen your pain. It will set your heart right and prevent you from hating your husband."

'What could possibly keep me from hating him?' Leda wondered as Ichigo led her down the gleaming white hallway to a large room that appeared to have been flooded with water. As she watched, the water began to swirl and gather itself into a large puddle in the center of the room. An image appeared in the water that captivated her.

"That's my home. That's my city," she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in shock.

It was the marketplace full of people bustling about and doing their daily shopping. A tall white haired man appeared who looked vaguely familiar and was dressed in a torn and dirty sky blue toga walked into the street from between two of the vendor's booths. He seemed to be lost and very confused as he looked around in all directions with a pinched expression on his face. His eyebrows were drawn together over large teal colored eyes.

Leda cried out in surprise and happiness. She would recognize those eyes anywhere. Toshiro had been exiled to earth in human form. This was a fate worse than true death to a god. He had lost his godhood and immortality. The rest of his punishment would be to endure life as a human being with all of its many pains and tragedies, to slowly and eventually die a permanent death like other humans. But he was alive; his existence had not been obliterated. Breathing a deep sigh of relief, she continued to observe the scene as person after person passed by him, refusing to help or even acknowledge his existence. Just as her heart was breaking for him all over again, a very old man stopped to talk to him. There was something about the old man that triggered recognition within her as she stared at him.

"Father? Father!" she yelled when she identified the man. Her tears flowed afresh as she watched her father take Toshiro by the arm to assist him. Her father had found the lost soul and was helping him. Why did her father look so old?

"How long have I been here?" she asked, turning to look at the golden god who stood was standing beside her.

"You have been here thirty years," he answered patiently.

"That long? How has that much time passed by?"

"Time has no meaning for us in the Heavenly Realm. We are immortal and have eternity at our hands. A day, a year…it's all the same."

Leda turned back to look at the image of her father and Toshiro. "Can I go down to earth to see them?"

"You can, but they won't know you. When you became immortal, your father lost all of his memories of you. Toshiro will have no recollection of you because he has been stripped of his memories as a god. He remembers nothing. It was as if he was born today as a fully grown man. He won't know you, Leda. Neither one of them will know you. I'm sorry."

"Please take me away from here, Ichigo," she requested, turning to look at him with tears in her eyes. "I can't bear to see anymore."

Without a word, the sun god put his arm around her shaking shoulders and led her from the room while she cried. Ichigo took her to his bedroom, laying her down on the white bed that reminded her of a cloud. He got up to leave, looking at her with startled brown eyes when she seized his hand.

"Stay with me," she begged, refusing to release his hand.

"Leda, as much as I would like to, I can't," he said, sitting back down on the bed. He smiled at her, pushing her disheveled black hair away from her face. Today had not been a good day for her. "I'll be right back. I'll bring you some of Shunsui's wine. It will help you sleep."

Leda let go of his hand, lying back on the incredibly comfortable bed. Her bleary eyes followed him as he walked away to leave her alone with her thoughts and tears. It was her fault a god was now reduced to being a human. She almost wished she had been banished with him and all of her memories removed. Being mixed up and frightened would be better than dealing with this hopeless agony that made her chest hurt and eyes shed an endless waterfall of tears. She sat up quickly upon his return, reaching for the sparkling crystal goblet full of golden liquid in Ichigo's hands before he even reached the bed.

"What's this?" she inquired, noticing the color of the wine.

"This is a special kind of wine Shunsui makes. It will help you find happiness again. Drink," he encouraged her, moving next to her. He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead as she sipped from the glass.

Leda closed her eyes, savoring the taste of the sweet, almost syrupy, wine. She licked her lips which had a numb, tingly feeling to them. Her body felt as if it were floating above the bed instead of sitting on it. Taking another sip of the wine enhanced and strengthened the detached, lightheaded feeling she was experiencing. She looked at the god sitting beside her and wanted to kiss him. Leaning toward him, she found herself in his arms with his lusty eyes staring into hers.

"We must wait, Leda. Sleep. You need a little time to get over this," he told her, stroking her face with his fingertips as if he were casting a spell on her.

"Why did you come for me?" she inquired sleepily, laying her head on his chest.

"I was ordered to by your husband. I'm your new guardian."

"He's a cruel bastard."

"He's not unmerciful. He did not annihilate Toshiro. You gave your husband no choice," Ichigo said forcefully, holding her face in his big hands and compelling her to look at him. "You must understand, he had to save his pride, his position. You fell in love with another god! A lesser, appointed deity at that. You brought shame to him, Leda. You are his wife and you fell in love with someone else. He had to reclaim you and his honor."

"It's fine to have sex with whoever I want, just don't have any feelings for them? Don't love them no matter what? Am I understanding that correctly?"

"Yes. That is in fact the crux of the matter."

"I hate this! I don't understand all of these rules and ideas and attitudes. I never asked for this! I never wanted to come here," she sobbed, thinking of her home and her father as she buried her face in Ichigo's silky white garment covering his chest.

"I know. Calm down," he whispered, kissing her forehead while he stroked her hair. "I'll take care of you. Sleep now. Tomorrow will be a better day. I promise."


	10. A New Lover for Leda

A New Lover for Leda

Leda was bathing in the waterfall located halfway down the mountain when Ichigo appeared. She was aware of him standing on the other side of the pool the waterfall flowed into into but did not acknowledge his presence and made no move to cover herself. She had already been with him a week and was shocked as well as disappointed that he had not yet attempted to have sex with her. Her husband had requested her presence several times. Each time she had refused because she was not ready to see him nor did she have the desire to ever see him again. She assumed her guardian was here to inform her of another call for her. A cry of surprise echoed off the rocky walls behind the waterfall when she felt his large warm hands on her water cooled shoulders. She had grown accustomed to cold temperatures from being with Toshiro; she still missed him.

"Leda, I have to take you to him. It is no longer your choice to go to him. He has commanded me to bring you to him," Ichigo said, obviously unhappy with the order but unable to defy it.

"All right, fine," she acquiesced, stepping out of the flow of cold water. "Let me get dressed."

"It's unnecessary. He would probably prefer you naked," he told her, pulling her against his body that was already soaked from being under the waterfall with her.

Before Leda could even scream in protest much less struggle to free herself from Ichigo's arms, they appeared in the thunder god's bedchamber. Leda no longer considered this room or any part of his mansion hers despite being the Queen. It was only in title and she had never been impressed with titles even as a human. She felt the warmth of Ichigo's body recede from hers, and she did not have to look around to know that he was gone. Her eyes lit on her husband lying on the fur covered bed naked. It became clear why she was here and why clothes were useless.

"Is this a divine demand for sex? No other human or goddess to entice or ravish? Why me?" she inquired, her body beginning to shiver from her state of nakedness. She had dried during the teleportation, but she was still nude and the atmosphere was chilling – more from attitude than air temperature.

"You're still my wife. I still love you," Byakuya said, his voice deep as always and husky with desire at this moment.

"Do you? Do you really?" she inquired, turning away from him and walking to the window.

"Yes, I do," he murmured, getting off the bed to come to her. He had seen her shivering so he brought the fur of a bear to wrap around her and warm her. After enclosing her with his arms to cover her with the fur, he continued to hold her in his embrace.

"How could you? Why did you take him away from me? He was all I had after you abandoned me," she sniffed, allowing her tears to fall.

"You left me no choice. I am still the King of the gods. How can I reign the Heavens if I can't rule one woman, my wife? I did have other, unselfish motives," he told her, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling. She smelled so pure and clean from bathing in Nedas'* waterfall.

"Tell me, dear husband, what were _those_ motives?" she asked her voice harsh and skeptical.

"Your father is old and dying. He's lonely and needs a companion. He needs someone to take care of him. I thought Toshiro would be the best choice to tend to the father you love because you love him as well. I believed I was helping us both, Leda," he whispered, turning her to face him. "I'll bring Toshiro back to you when your father is gone. I'll reinstate his powers and his divinity. By then it won't matter that you had fallen in love with him. Please don't hate me. I need you."

Leda closed her eyes to avoid looking at Byakuya. She felt her throat tighten and her chest constrict. It was hard to breathe. He really had selfless purposes for his actions after all? That would explain why he exiled Toshiro to earth instead of completely terminating him. Her tears flowed faster with the comprehension her father was dying. She had always thought she would be the one there for him in the end. Leaning against her husband with her ear pressed to his heart, she sobbed until there were no tears left.

"I've missed you, Leda," Byakuya spoke softly into her ear. He pressed his lips to hers, waiting patiently for her reaction.

Leda encircled his waist with one arm while her other arm pressed to his heart. The bear skin fell to the floor around their feet, leaving both of their bodies uncovered to rub together skin to skin. Standing on her tiptoes, she pushed her lips against his inviting him to do as he wished. If she were not seeking his comfort, she would be angry with him and herself. He still had the ability to make her feel weak and draw her back under his full control; she presumed this ability to bring anyone under his authority was why he was the King of gods and man.

"Show me you still love me," she challenged him, her eyes meeting and holding his.

"I never stopped loving you. Leda, I can't be what you want me to be. You must love me the way I am," he stated in a hoarse emotion laden voice, pressing his hand against her cheek.

"I'm learning how to love you, my King." She yelped and wrapped her legs around his waist when he picked her up.

"Remember the last time I had you here?" he inquired, sitting her on the windowsill.

"How can I forget? It was our wedding night," she replied, claiming his lips as he claimed her body by entering her. She held onto him, gripping two fistfuls of his silky black hair as he commenced to repeat the pleasurable experience from their honeymoon.

After the first orgasm, Byakuya took her to the bed and continued to make love to her just like he had on their wedding night. When the morning light poured into the room, he was still steadily pushing her to orgasm after orgasm. He rewarded her with his undivided attention the next several days until a war broke out on the earth and he had to tend to that.

* * *

Leda was strolling through the gardens when she happened upon a redhead she had not seen in quite some time. It shocked her to see him a short red tunic with a white and gold sash instead of his usual soldier's uniform. She watched him briefly, realizing he was completely unaware of her presence as he stared at nothing in particular while deep in thought. She sat next to him on the marble bench, surprised that he was still did not acknowledge her presence. Touching his shoulder to gain his attention, she jumped when he flinched violently.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my Lady," Renji apologized, immediately sliding from the bench to his knees in front of her.

Leda looked at him quizzically from the defeated way he hung his head. She hooked her forefinger under his chin and raised his head so she could see his face.

"Oh, Renji," she gasped upon seeing the tears in his eyes. "What happened?"

"Rukia ended our relationship. She found a human on earth to fall in love with. Kaien Shiba," he remarked with almost comical adolescent disdain in his voice.

"Oh, Renji," she repeated, sliding her arms around his neck.

"My Queen, please don't," he implored her, pulling her arms from around his neck. "I'm already embarrassed and humiliated enough by showing weakness in front of you. Don't make it worse by treating me like a child."

Leda dropped to her knees in front of him, holding his face in her hands as she pressed her lips to his in a tentative kiss. When he did not draw back or push her away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder, more passionately. Her tongue tested the limits by hesitantly pushing between his slightly parted lips. She inhaled sharply and held her breath when his strong hands gripped her waist and pulled her against him. She moaned as he held her lips to his, kissing her like she were his last hope to live. Finally she had to push him away to breathe, her shining gray eyes meeting his dark brown ones.

"I'll treat you like a man then," she murmured in a throaty voice full of longing. Her hand pressed to his bulging crotch making him wince and moan.

"Leda, please," he begged, unsure of exactly what he was pleading for: for her to stop or to continue. She rubbed him and the decision was made; he would definitely not be halting her actions.

Leda undressed the demigod because she wanted to see the tribal markings made by his human family on his body that fascinated her from the first time she had seen him. She greedily stared him with sex hungry eyes as he lay before her in the plush green grass of the garden. He was a tantalizing sight to behold and incredibly aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Her fingers traced the thick black tattoos that covered most of his body. Next she explored every muscle and scar that was defined on his golden skin.

"Leda, my Lady, I need you," he begged her, taking her hand and placing it around his aching member that throbbed and pulsated in her palm.

Leda could not help blushing when she understood that she had inadvertently been torturing him through her curiosity motivated manual examination of his body. She unhooked the gold amulet at her shoulder, allowing the top of her toga to fall to her waist. Gathering the generous folds of her skirt in her hand, she guided him into her as she bestrode his hips. She uttered his name with breathless pleasure when he thrust up at her, driving himself deep into her body. It suddenly occurred to her how much trouble she was prone to get into while taking walks. This would be the second lover she had found while taking a leisurely stroll. Maybe she should lock herself in a room and never go out again – ever.

"Renji!" she howled with pleasure as he held her down on top of him and pushed into her forcefully. However, some things are worth going out for. She clawed the demigod's muscular chest, crying out his name. Since Ichigo's desire for her had cooled and he had become reticent about touching her, she had chosen another lover: one who was as savage and fierce with his passions as she thought he would be.

"Leda," he gasped, sitting up to latch on to her breast like a starving infant.

Leda yelped from the intensity of the suction on her nipple, digging her hands into his long hair that she had released from its bindings. She pulled his hair mercilessly but he did not seem to notice except by thrusting into her more forcefully until she cried out his name. Her lips pressed against his neck to stifle her loud moans of ecstasy as they continued having wild, unrestrained sex. The pleasure was building for both of them leading to an explosive climax. Rising and exploding with force and heat like lava from a volcano, the pleasure spread over every nerve with a searing heat that devastated them physically.

Renji held her to his chest firmly with one arm around her waist while his other hand pressed against her jaw to hold her head still as he kissed her face and neck. He smiled but did not stop kissing her when she sighed with contentment and combed her fingers through his hair. Feeling the emotions welling within him, he swiftly pushed them away. Byakuya would not be lenient with him if he fell in love with the Queen. The Leader god had become socially polite and tolerant of him but could not approach the concept of friendship. Renji was not disappointed because he had never imagined it could go further than civil courtesy despite sweet Leda's pleas with her arrogant husband. At least he was no longer treated like the deity's dog. He had graduated to the treatment he deserved for his position - that of a trustworthy and devoted soldier and head of the royal guard.

Leda kissed his lips to convey her gratefulness to her new lover. Her body still tingled and her heart raced from the bliss he had given her.

"Renji, will you be mine?" she inquired between eager kisses. She shifted in his lap, excitement racing through her when she felt his member growing hard inside of her. The thought of him taking her again made her shudder with stimulation and expectation.

"I'll be yours as long as you want me, my Queen. Just don't forget you can never love me," he said, holding her against him as he stood up.

"Ooooh, your strong," she gasped, kissing him as he sat her on the garden wall behind them that was part of the enclosure surrounding the roses of all colors and sizes. The powerful perfume of the roses filled her nose and her memories of him would forever be tied to that scent. "I won't fall in love if you don't."

"Is that a promise?" he asked, moving inside of her.

"YES!"

* * *

Note: Neda (waterfall) – Water Nymph from Greek Mythology


	11. A Trip to the Underworld

A Trip to the Underworld

Renji observed her from a distance as Leda sat in the middle of the rose bushes in the garden. He smiled as she sniffed the red rose she held her hand and sighed loud enough for him to hear her as far away as he stood. His eyes followed the sparkling flower fairies who flitted around her like large glowing butterflies. Several were playing with her waist length black hair and twisting it into a long braid. Had she always looked so much like her husband or was that a new development that had come along with their marriage? She had the same flawless snowy white skin and deep black silky hair. Her bearing had always been regal and majestic, even when she was still a human on earth. Their eyes were the main difference between them; hers being a light almost nonexistent shade of gray and his a dark shade of gray that appeared black at times. Damn. Sighing heavily with disappointment at the thought of how faultlessly her and Byakuya fit together, he became conscious of the fact they really were a perfect match. If only that damn King could find true contentment with just his Queen.

Renji watched with great interest when one of the radiant blue fairies hovered in front of her face and kissed her on the lips. 'Was that a boy fairy?' Renji pondered, his smile lifting higher. Boy fairy – is that an oxymoron? It did not matter anyway. The fairies were notoriously affectionate and Leda had the disconcerting ability to make certain males helpless in her presence without even meaning to.

"Leda," Ichigo called appearing behind her and scaring away the fairies who had been tending to her.

"Yes?" she inquired, burying her nose in the red rose.

"We need to leave. Byakuya has requested I take you back to my mansion," he informed her, helping her to her feet.

"But why?" she asked, breaking off the stem of the rose and sliding the flower into her hair behind her ear.

Renji glared at the sun god who raised his head and their eyes met briefly. Of course Ichigo could sense his presence. He wanted to hear his answer because he wanted to know why she was being taken away. Was she being taken away from him?

"He feels there is a threat to your safety. Aizen has grown restless again and will be coming after you," he answered, speaking loudly enough that his voice easily carried to the eavesdropping demigod.

Ichigo was actually glad Renji had been there; it would have been awkward getting a message to him otherwise, and he would be an important comrade in keeping her safe. He knew he had missed his opportunity to be her lover because she had chosen the demigod of war. It was for the best. He was conceited and self-important to an extent that he was too afraid of losing his godhood or his life to chance an affair and falling in love with Leda. Hopefully no would believe the Queen and Renji have a relationship since he did not seem the type to fall in love especially because he had a reputation for disliking his master and humans.

Renji watched as Leda wrapped her arms around the orange haired sun god and disappeared from his view. He turned to go, knowing she would be safe on the mountaintop with Ichigo.

* * *

"It was Aizen who started that war on earth with the help of Kenpachi," Ichigo explained to Leda as they walked into his home.

"Hmmm…why doesn't that surprise me? There is no loyalty among gods is there?" Leda stated as a rhetorical question. The answer was already obvious to both of them by her husband's actions toward her alone.

"Leda – "

"Ichigo, you've become my friend and confidante as well as my protector right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Do you already know I'm having a relationship with Renji?" she inquired, receiving her answer when his brown eyes immediately lowered to the floor to avoid contact with hers. "I see. Do you wish it had been you?"

"Yes, but I would not have dared. I'm not dying for you, Leda, except by my own choice while defending you. Unlike other gods, I can think logically with the head on my shoulders and not just stupidly and selfishly with the one between my legs," he told her candidly. He knew her well enough that he could be honest without sparing her feelings and it would not reduce her to a sobbing pool of tears.

"That was a well-deserved and thinly masked jab at my husband and my lovers. Be careful with your insults, sun god. I'm still your Queen," she reminded him, raising her chin with reserved indignation.

"Yes, you are, my Lady. Forgive my insolence," he apologized, genuflecting to show his subservience. He had indeed forgotten not to speak so openly about her lovers. Jealousy had crept in and gotten the better of him momentarily.

Leda turned and walked away, unsure of where she wanted to go. There was no where she could run or hide. She could no longer even return to earth to live and die as a human. Her husband had told her there was nothing she could do to make him let her go, and she believed it.

"Would you like for me to bring you some wine?" Ichigo asked when he caught her wandering aimlessly from room to room.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" she inquired raising a black eyebrow.

"Yes. You're making me nervous with all of this pacing," he answered truthfully, walking out of the room.

"Fine. But you have to drink with me!" she called after him, lying down on the soft rug of the room she happened to be in. It was a completely white room with nothing in it except for the huge round white rug of the softest fur from some unknown animal. She was lying on her belly, running her fingers through the long fur and luxuriating in its silky texture when he returned with two golden goblets.

Ichigo dropped to his knees beside her, holding out the goblet to her as she sat up. He watched her with concern, waiting for her reaction.

"Why are you staring me like that?" she asked, lowering the cup before taking a sip.

"I just worry about you. I don't want anything to happen to you," he told her, sitting down on his behind when she leaned against his chest.

Leda looked down into her cup at the dark purple liquid. How many different kinds of wine were there? Each one seemed to be a magic potion and was fermented for something specific. She dipped her finger into it, bringing it to her lips. She shuddered and almost dropped the cup it was so bitter. "Uh, what is that?" she muttered, wiping her mouth.

"This wine captures the flavor of your deepest emotions. So what did you taste?" he inquired curiously.

"Incredible bitterness. I had no idea I was harboring that much resentment and hostility," she murmured, staring at the mystical dark liquid.

"Let it go. Let go of all the hate and anger," he urged her, pushing the goblet toward her lips. "See what happens."

"Easier said than done," she groused, taking a deep cleansing breath.

"Try," he encouraged her, sipping from his cup.

Leda looked at him skeptically then sat her goblet down beside her on the floor. She closed her eyes, visualizing a stream flowing from her body. Black things began to appear in the water that represented her negative feelings and the hurt she was holding. Faces formed and took shape making dreadful moaning and mournful howling sounds as they were carried away by the crystal clear water. Fear seized her as some of the things grew arms and starting swimming back upstream to come back to her.

"Keep them away, Leda. Don't let the pain come back," Ichigo prompted her, watching her face twist and contort as if she were in physical pain.

Leda curled her fingers into fists as she imagined the current flowing faster, pushing the things away. Hate, jealousy, anger…every emotion that stemmed from her husband's betrayal she pushed it away. Dragging her away from her earthly home against her will. Leaving her to sleep with other women. Banishing her lover. Her mind replayed all the treachery and infidelity she had suffered at his hands. The black things grew and developed complete bodies, swimming easily through pure stream of her consciousness to reclaim their place within her.

"NO!" she screamed, tightening her fists.

Ichigo observed her in silence as she struggled physically with the manifestation of her emotions in her mind. He saw blood dripping from her fists onto the white fur beside her as her fingernails cut into her palms. He considered halting her but he knew this was a process she needed to go through. A smile dared to rest upon his lips as he looked at her. She had surprising strength. He seized her cup, holding it to her lips and urging her to drink some more.

Leda gulped the sour wine, picturing the stream rushing faster and faster with each swallow of the burning liquid. The embodiments of her pain and negative emotions screamed and howled as they slowly lost their ability to wade upstream. Soon they were carried away from her in the violent tide as not to take hold of her unconscious mind anymore. She opened her eyes to see the sun god beaming at her with the most gorgeous smile.

"Here. Taste it now," Ichigo told her, stroking her cheek as she drank.

Leda was shocked to find it tasted like nothing, just pure water. This was the most fascinating fluid ever. Delightful thoughts of good things started running through her mind making a sweet taste grow and develop as she sipped.

"It's wonderful isn't it?" he asked, taking her empty cup and standing up to leave for a refill.

"Don't leave me," she begged, seizing the gold embroidered bottom of his short tunic.

"I won't make love to you," he told her bluntly.

"I did not ask you to you unbelievably vain and self-deluded god," she snapped, pushing him away with her hands on his behind.

"Ooooh, my Lady," he laughed, pretending to be offended by her touching him.

"Thank you," she blurted suddenly, lowering her eyes to the floor as a slight blush tinted her cheeks.

"For what, your Ladyship?" Ichigo inquired, truly curious as to what she meant.

"Thank you for helping me work through all of that horrifying emotion. I had no idea I was holding on to that," Leda said, raising her eyes back to his.

"You did it yourself," he rejoined, shrugging humbly. "I only told you what you needed to hear about dealing with your feelings."

"I've noticed you don't have a problem saying what you think," she retorted, playing with the silver belt of her toga.

Leda returned his smile before he turned to walk out of the room. She stood up, walking toward the large open wall that allowed one a breath taking view of the valley below the mountain. Her eyes were scanning the lovely scene set before her when a movement to her left caught her eye. Her body stiffened with apprehension and fear whiles a panting sound like a dog filled her ears. Terror filled her when she realized it was a dog and not just any dog; Cerberus stepped out into the clearing in front of her. She stared in horror at the black three headed dog as his red eyes studied her. His lips peeled back from razor sharp white teeth and drool dripped from his fangs giving her the evident impression that he wanted not just bite her but eat her.

"Sit," a deep calm voice instructed the dog and he obeyed.

The owner of the voice appeared from behind the massive dog. He was tall and thin with shaggy chin length brown hair and sleepy looking blue eyes. He rubbed the stubble on his chin as he regarded Leda with slight interest, managing mostly to look bored.

"So you're the Queen of the gods who has been stirring up so much trouble," he said, looking her over carefully. "You don't look dangerous. Then again, you never know the true evil and treachery of a woman until you fall in love with her."

"Who are you?" Leda demanded jutting out her chin in stubborn defiance. She may be frightened out of her wits but she would never let this demon know that. He yawned, opening his cavernous mouth as he rubbed his drowsy looking eyes.

"Come on! Let's hurry this up. I'm due for a nap," he grumbled, snapping his fingers.

Two more demons appeared. A skinny one with shoulder length black hair and big green, sorrowful eyes and a taller and even more thin demon with amber colored eyes and pink hair. They all appeared to be starving because they each had appetites that they could never fill. A constant gnawing emptiness tormented them every day of their lives. It was their lot in life to never be satisfied and always miserable - that was true hell.

'Pink hair? Is he supposed to scary or comical?' Leda wondered as both demons scrutinized her silently with malicious intent.

"Coyote! You lazy bastard," the pink haired one growled. "You just woke up from a nap. Have you no shame?"

"Hey, Szayel, you sure are pretty thing to have such an ugly mouth," the bored, sleepy trespasser retorted to his companion.

"Would you two girls just shut up? Can we just seize the woman and leave?" the third one who looked so sad asked expressing only a slight bit of annoyance with the others.

"By all means, Ulquiorra, you do the honors. I'm not touching her," Szayel sniffed arrogantly, glaring at her with apparent revulsion on his face.

"Fine. Let's go woman," he ordered, reaching to seize her arm but came up lacking when she moved out of the way to avoid his swiping hand.

"Do you three idiots not know how to treat a Queen with proper respect?" she demanded, hearing a scuffling sound behind her. She turned to see Ichigo being held with a gold dagger to his throat by the blue haired demon she had already had the displeasure of meeting.

"Leda, run!" Ichigo yelled and the demon kneed him in the back.

"Hello, your majesty. If you don't want your boyfriend to die, you better come with us," Grimmjow warned her, pulling back on the knife he held to Ichigo's throat.

"I said I'd die for you. Run," he told her, hissing in pain when Grimmjow increased the pressure on the knife.

Leda watched in horror as blood trickled down his neck from the knife cutting him. Apparently it belonged to the Fate Sisters*. Only their knives that were used to sever the thread of life belonging to humans were strong enough to cut a god. She could not even imagine how he had stolen that knife from Atropos because she was not a being who could be persuaded or talked into things. Her eyes met the deep blue eyes of the demon and he licked his lips hungrily as he gazed at her. She shivered recoiling physically from the libidinous creature. Oh, yes, she definitely did not want to conjure up the possibilities of what he had done to win the favor of the Fate sister who granted him the knife.

"Ichigo, I need you to live for me," Leda told him, standing her ground. She refused to show fear to these overgrown bullies. Her eyes risked looking into the blue ones of his lascivious captor again. "Let him go. I will go with you willingly, but you have to let him go first," Leda commanded, turning her attention back to the man with brown hair who seemed to be their leader.

Coyote had leaned against the great big dog and was snoozing soundly. When a rock came sailing through the air and hit him in the head with a sound reminiscent of someone thumping a melon to check for ripeness, he snorted loudly and woke up.

"Do as she asked," he ordered, stretching and yawning. "Ulquiorra! Hit me with another rock and see what I do to you."

"Leda – " Ichigo began and she stopped him.

"You're my protector and my hero. Come save me." It was a command as much as a plea - one he would follow.

Leda glared at the blue haired sexual monstrosity holding Ichigo. She moved toward them when he released the sun god. A scream burst from her mouth when she was unexpectedly grabbed from behind around the waist. Her scream was abruptly cut short when Ulquiorra transported her directly to the underworld by order of his master, Aizen.

* * *

Author's Note - The character and the demon (also one of the seven deadly sins) they represent are as follows: Coyote – Sloth, Szayel – Pride, and Ulquiorra – Greed

*The Fates existed before the gods and it is not actually clear how much power they wield, but it is possible that they can determine the fate of gods as well as humans. There are three Fates: Clotho, the spinner, who makes the thread of life; Lachesis, the measurer, who measures the length of the thread and therefore the length of a person's life; and Atropos, who uses her shears to cut the thread of life to bring death to a human. I did not deem it necessary to assign characters to personify them.


	12. Unexpected Allies

Unexpected Allies

Leda found herself in a surprisingly bright room where everything was white and clean. This is not what she expected the underworld to be like. Just before she could get her bearings, she was cruelly shoved forward by her captor with the big sorrowful green eyes. She shrieked in surprise falling forward onto her knees.

"Bow before your new King, woman," he ordered her in a low menacing voice that held a serenity that was in direct contrast to his violent actions.

"Ulquiorra, don't be so rude," Aizen admonished him, standing up from his white marble throne to come to her. He ignored the other demons as they appeared in the room. His eyes were on the dark haired woman, and she held his complete attention.

Leda felt his hands gently take her by her upper arms and pull her to her feet. She did not resist when his finger curled under her chin and pulled her head up so he could look at her. Her piercing silver eyes studied his handsome face while he examined her carefully from head to toe.

"You and your comrades did well. You did not fail this time. You got her here without any injuries as ordered," he said to Ulquiorra which was something close to a compliment and as close as they would ever get to gratitude. It was amazing what threatening them with squashing out their existence could accomplish.

"So this is the woman you had to send out an army to retrieve?" a tall blond with inhumanly big breasts asked, appearing by his side. She glared at Leda over the white jeweled veil that covered the lower half of her face. Her dress was basically nothing more than a few strips of cloth that covered her nipples and joined at her waist to form a six inch wide strip that flowed to the floor.

Leda stared at her wondering what she was hiding under the veil. She appeared to be a beautiful woman with her sparkling green eyes, golden blond hair, and obviously voluptuous body on display.

"Curious as to what's under the veil?" the woman asked, her eyes gleaming with malice. Before allowing Leda to answer, she pulled up the veil to reveal there was nothing but bone there that extended all the way down to just above her breasts. The jaw was overly big and angular; the teeth pointed and held the appearance of being razor sharp. "My name is Harribel.* I have a voracious appetite for all physical pleasures. I can never get enough. I live to fulfill carnal needs for food, wine, sex…"

Leda felt heat rise to her cheeks when the woman's eyes moved over to the blue haired demon standing beside her. She glimpsed at him to see he wore a big goofy grin on his face as he held the lustful gaze of the blond. Her attention was drawn back to Aizen when he turned her face with his finger. Her eyes met his intense dark brown ones and her body immediately began to tremble.

"Your husband has seriously underestimated you. As have I," he added, cocking an eyebrow as a grin of amusement curled his lips. "To look so sweet and innocent, you are definitely not either. It cannot be easy being married to that philandering, arrogant bastard. You have to seek comfort for your heart somewhere."

Leda gasped when he laid his hand over her heart with his long fingers extending over her breast. She immediately lowered her eyes but did not pull away from him. Her body was immobile and would not cooperate with her to react in any way.

"Sosuke," a soft voice called from behind him. A woman with dark orange hair and overly big brown eyes stepped up on his other side, placing her hand on his arm. Her eyes appeared to plead with him when she continued, "Can I show her to her room? She must be tired and quite upset after her ordeal."

"You are right my lovely, Orihime," he agreed, dropping his hand from Leda's chest. "Go ahead. Get her something to eat and drink as well."

"Yes, my Lord," she answered, curtseying to him.

Leda wanted to yell at her not to do that but she could tell by the way the woman looked at him she loved him. This woman was like her; she had been stolen from her home and forced to live in a place she did not want to. Her heart had been captured as well by a god who would callously step all over it and abuse the love that was so willingly offered. She wondered if Orihime had found other lovers as well. Her question was answered when she saw the lengthy glance of yearning exchanged between the orange haired woman and the sad eyed demon who had brought her here as they walked past him.

"They're really not so bad once you get to know them," Orhime said cheerfully leading her out of the room and into a long hallway with tall white walls.

"I don't want to get to know them," Leda replied, staring up at the black ceiling. She was accustomed to wide open spaces with columns and big windows. This place had none of those things. "I want to go home to my husband."

"But Aizen has chosen you to be his new Queen," the woman rejoined with evident sadness in her voice.

"I don't want to be his Queen. Will I be replacing you?" she asked.

"Yes," she dejected woman sighed in return.

Bastard. All of them were ridiculous, selfish bastards.

"Here's your room," Orihime announced, opening the door to her left.

Leda entered the room that might as well have been a jail cell with walls instead of bars. There was one narrow window near the top of the fifteen foot tall wall. All of the walls were plain white stone. The only furniture in the room was a small round table with a chair and a big white canopy bed with wispy white curtains all around it. At least that was nice.

"This will be your room. You don't have to stay in here though. You're free to roam wherever you want to. There's nowhere to go. It's not beautiful down here like it is in the Heavenly Realm," Orihime said, sighing wistfully with a gloomy smile on her face.

"What now?" Leda asked, looking around the plain room.

"I can show you around. There's not much to see but at least it will give us something to do for a while," she suggested in her jovial manner.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How do you manage to stay happy and upbeat being stuck here?"

"What choice do I have?"

Indeed. What choice did she have? Leda sighed herself. She was too depressed to cry and what good would it do anyway? She smiled at the friendly woman and took the hand that was offered to her in friendship. Unlike Orihime, at least she would have someone coming to save her and take her away from here. She hoped.

* * *

"What happened?" Byakuya demanded when Ichigo flashed into the throne room.

"Aizen has her," he answered weakly, panting loudly. The blood still flowed from the cut and had soaked the top of his white tunic.

Rukia shrieked in surprise when she saw the blood and ran to get something to clean the nasty gash on his neck.

Renji felt his heart stop beating inside his chest. 'No. This can't be happening,' he thought to himself. He unleashed his temper without thinking as his emotions careened out of control.

"How could you let this happen?" the demigod bellowed, barely resisting the urge to draw his sword on the sun god. However, if he was dead due being sentenced to death for rebellion and killing a god he certainly would not be helping Leda.

"The same way you almost did demigod when you were her protector," he shot back at the irate redhead. "Circumstances come up beyond your control and there's nothing you can do. He sent four of them and Cerebus to get her."

"He was determined not to fail this time," Byakuya muttered, leaning his chin on his fist. His gray eyes turned dark with anger as his mind strained to formulate a plan to save his wife. "We can't just go storm the gates and try to take her back by force. Besides, Aizen could kill her before we even enter."

Rukia returned with a cloth and water and began cleaning the wound on Ichigo's neck as the gods attempted to come up with a plan of action. She slapped his hand when he tried to wave her away like an annoying fly. Ignoring his loud sigh of aggravation, she continued to tend to the deep slash.

"Renji, go get your father," Byakuya ordered, staring at the wall while his mind worked busily.

"My father? Surely we don't need –" The words halted on his tongue when the King of the gods turned his furious eyes on his impudent servant.

"Yes! We need your father's help! He knows how to get in there and would know where Aizen's defenses are. He would also know any weak spots. It's time he pays recompense for traitorous deeds of the past. Now go!" his master yelled thunderously making the columns shake.

"Yes, your majesty," Renji acquiesced despite his rising ire. He bent down on one knee and saluted without looking at the Leader god because of the rage and loathing he knew would be in his eyes. Nothing between them had changed after all. As much as he hated the King, they had one common purpose to accomplish at this time: saving Leda.

Renji found his father at the training field with several new recruits going over basic sword fighting stance and thrusts. He leaned against the wall, waiting for his father to finish his instructions. Too easily his mind got lost in thought about his sweet Leda and what she must be enduring at the hands of the god of the underworld.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kenpachi demanded, holding his sword in front of him as if he was going to attack his own son.

Renji sighed impatiently, pushing off the wall and placing his hand on his own sword in case the god of war decided to come at him. "I've been ordered to request your presence in the audience chambers of Byakuya," he responded with a bored tone to his voice.

"So you 've been sent here as the god of gods lap dog, eh? Go fetch!" Kenpachi exclaimed derisively, laughing uproariously at his own joke.

"No lap dog. I'm a retriever. Let's go," he ordered, losing his patience already with the scarred, battle hardened god.

"Who are you to give me orders?" his annoyed father queried.

"I'm the King of the gods second in command. I am leader of the Heavenly army. The army you train, old man," he reminded his father. "So I'm actually your General in case you've forgotten!"

Kenpachi opened his mouth and roared with mirthless laughter. "I've got to hand it to you boy. You've become more than I ever thought you would be. Along with that you've developed quite an impressive set of – "

"Can we just go? They're expecting us. The Queen needs to be saved," he grumbled, turning away from his father.

"Ah, yes. Our lovely Queen Leda," the cynical man muttered, regarding his son with open curiosity. "You wouldn't be in love with her, now would you?"

"Does it matter?" Renji shouted, spinning around to look at the infuriating man. "Are you going to help or not? You can always refuse to grant the King's request and be compelled to come later. I don't care. Just make a damn decision if you're coming or not and let's get on with this!"

"Well, well, you've got a mouth on you too now don't ya boy?" The hard bitten, gruff god sheathed his sword and stared at his son.

"Would you stop calling me that?" The agitated redhead stared at the ground suddenly feeling like he fifteen years old again and meeting his father for the first time once more.

"Let's go, son," his father complied, speaking in a lower, almost soft, tone.

Renji turned and began walking away when he froze suddenly upon feeling his father's hand on the back of his neck. His heart slammed into his ribcage waiting for the god to snap his neck from one smart aleck remark too many. Instead what he heard next was more shocking and unexpected.

"I've never told you this because I had too much pride to tell you...I'm proud of you, son."

Renji was completely stunned and unable to move. Before he could completely grasp the implausible and astounding compliment his father had just paid him, Kenpachi said," Now, let's go save your woman. What kind of dumbass falls in love with the wife of Byakuya?"

* * *

Author's Note: *Harribel – Personifies Gluttony; of course she's not fat because their hunger can never be satisfied. Her hollow mask being the terrifying bone mouth is what made me decide to use her for gluttony. The demons represent personifications of the human sins or tendencies.


	13. A Pair of Queens

A Pair of Queens

"Is there anything here besides white walls and stairs?" Leda complained, allowing Orihime to lead her down yet another flight of stairs.

"You'll like where we're going now, I promise," her new companion assured her.

There was another hallway at the bottom of the stairs. Orihime pressed on what looked like a blank wall and a door suddenly slid open.

"Oh, my," Leda gasped when they walked into the room. It was a bathing pool like the one in Byakuya's palace but this one nearly filled the whole room.

"Want to play?" her friend inquired, beginning to undress.

"Really?" she asked, keeping her eyes on Orihime's face as she completed undressing.

"Of course. Get naked and jump in. Come on!" the obscenely peppy orange haired woman encouraged her.

Leda took a deep breath deciding she might as well since it was just the two of them and it would be a source of entertainment in this blinding white world of endless halls and staircases. She took off her toga and dropped it on the floor before jumping into the comfortably warm water.

"Look," Orihime told her pointing at the black wall that lined one side of the room.

Leda had taken it for granted that it was just a wall painted black. She was shocked that there was another color besides white on the walls but she was glad to see so did not ask. As she watched, red and orange lines began to appear on the 'wall.' It took a moment for her to realize that the lines were something fluid and actually moving, flowing downward. The lines grew thicker, flowing faster like a psychedelic stream down the wall. Had they given her something to make her hallucinate? An explosion sounded, frightening the both of them as it shot up a geyser of the orange-red liquid.

"Lava? Is this part of a volcano?" Leda asked, staring at the wall that was actually glass.

"Yes, it is. All of the lower part of the palace is inside the volcano. It's kind of nice really. It stays warm down here. It heats the water as well," Orihime explained, staring at the impressive display in front of them.

"It's stunning," she gasped, unable to tear her eyes away from the devastating beauty in front of her.

After enjoying the view in silence for several more minutes, they swam and played around a bit in the massive bathing pool. Leda almost felt guilty for having fun. She was a prisoner of the god of the underworld yet here she was making friends and enjoying herself. Pulling herself out of the water, she sat down on one of the big heated rocks in the room to dry off. The rocks were actually part of the volcano itself that the floor had been built around.

"How long have you been here?" Leda questioned when they were getting dressed.

"Oh, I don't know. I never ask either. It's just easier that way," she answered maintaining a pretty much blank look on her face. Her eyes met Leda's and she appeared to want to say something. She opened her mouth, pausing for a second before closing it again.

"What?"

"Would you be offended if I were blunt with you?"

"No. Go ahead."

"I don't want you here. I don't want you to take my place as Queen."

"I'm glad we both feel the same way. I don't want to be here and I certainly don't want to be Aizen's Queen," Leda told her, smiling at the relief that flooded Orihime's face. "You love him don't you?"

"Yes," the woman answered shyly, a dark blush coloring her cheeks.

The women walked out of the room with Leda following Orihime. They were chatting in hushed tones so their voices would not echo down the vacuous hallways. The short, sharp cry of a woman met their ears. They stopped talking and listened, following the moaning sounds that were punctuated occasionally by a yelp or a whimper; it sounded as if she were in pain. The sound grew louder as they drew closer to the source. The groans of man joined the females, and they immediately knew what they were hearing and the woman was in anything but pain. Peeking around the corner carefully, they covered each other's mouths with their hands to stifle startled shrieks when they saw Harribel jammed into the corner with Grimmjow thrusting into her so fiercely it looked painful. The shock immobilized them and all they could do was stare at the raunchy display of fleshly debauchery in front of them.

Leda was finally able to move and pulled Orihime back down the hall, backtracking from where they had just came. Both women began giggling hysterically to cover their embarrassment.

"What are you two laughing about?" a male voice inquired behind them.

The women spun around with their hands behind their backs and dark red blushes on their faces as if they were the ones who had been caught doing something bad. Leda stared at the tall, thin (just like everyone else down here) man with a cap of short silver hair and eyes so narrowed by his wide scary smirk that their color could not be seen.

"Gin!" Orihime cried, grabbing Leda's hand. "Have you met Leda?"

"I can honestly say I have not yet had the pleasure," he responded smoothly, bowing down on one knee in front of her and taking her hand in his to bring it to his lips.

"What's going on here?" Ulquiorra inquired with an overt tone of disinterest in his voice. Apparently it was his idea of being friendly. "Get up, Gin. She's not the Queen down here yet."

"She's still royalty and should be treated as such," he rejoined completely unflustered by gloomy green eye's condescending tone. "Can I walk you to your room, my dear? I'm sure these two love birds want to be alone."

"Gin!" Orihime cried, her orange eyebrows drawing together with worry. She appeared on the verge of tears as she stared at her white skinned lover who was completely unperturbed by being called out.

"Well, I...uh, I think...um, Orihime?" Leda queried, staring at the other woman because she did not know what to do.

"It will be all right to go with him. I don't think he will hurt you," the perplexed and upset woman told her.

"You don't _think_ he will hurt me? What?" She glanced apprehensively at the man standing beside her who offered his arm to escort her to her room. She watched with a sinking heart as Orihime walked away with Ulquiorra. Finding herself with no recourse, she put her arm through that of the unusual man beside her so he could lead her to her room. With absolutely no clue where her room was located and with all of the routes appearing exactly the same, she would be hopelessly lost if she tried to find it on her own. She would not have to be concerned about Aizen or being Queen here because she would be doomed to wander the palace until the end of time.

"How do you like it here, my Queen?" he asked, patting her hand that lay on his arm.

"I'm not your Queen and I don't like it here," Leda retorted rudely, refusing to let go of the man because she did not want to get lost. It was hard for her to keep up with him because he was walking at such a fast pace. "Why are there so many stairs?"

"Are you always so bitchy, your majesty?" he inquired in such a serious way it made her smile.

"Not usually, but you beings bring out the worst in me," she snapped, trying to hide her smile.

"Here we are," he announced suddenly, opening the door to his right.

Leda expected him to stop at the door but he did not. She glared at him as he dropped her arm and walked around the room examining the sparse furnishings.

"Thank you. You can leave now," she told him receiving a silent smirk in return.

Gin slowly walked back toward her, bearing down on her with his disturbing foxlike leer.

Leda backed away keeping her eyes on his face. Her back made contact with the wall, and she cried out when he placed his hands on either side of her head. She stared at him, wishing she could see his eyes so that she might be able to tell if he had malicious intentions. A brief screech of surprise tore from her throat when he leaned his face close to hers – close enough she could feel the breath from his nose tickling her lips. For some reason she felt the urge move that millimeter forward to touch his lips with hers. All she would have to do to kiss him would be to pucker her lips just a slight bit. She flinched when he opened his mouth to speak and his lips brushed across hers.

"Are you afraid of me?" Gin inquired, placing his hand over her racing heart which made her begin to shake.

"Yes," she answered truthfully, her eyes staring at the narrow slits where his eyes should be. She gasped when he relaxed the foxy smile a bit to open his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of baby blue; a pale innocent shade of blue which did not fit the not so innocent – what was he? God or man?

"What are you?" she asked, touching his face. She jumped when he flinched under her touch.

"I'm a human like you. I'm a scientist who was brought here and made immortal to help Aizen discover more about us endlessly fascinating human creatures. I believe he chose me because I have a penchant for pain," he said, smiling with satisfaction when her eyes widened with terror. "I like to cause it just to see how someone will react."

Leda could no longer see the gorgeous blue of his eyes anymore. She closed her eyes, swallowing hard when she felt his fingers move to press against the skin of her chest and slide under the silky material of her toga. Goose bumps rose on her chest as she bit her lower lip to keep from crying out in fear as his fingertips edged toward her nipple.

They both winced and Gin jumped back from her when the door was flung open with such force it banged into the wall and nearly closed again. Ulquiorra stood in the doorway with Orihime peeking over his shoulder.

"Take your hands off of her you filthy devil," he warned menacingly, walking toward the silver haired man.

"I'm not a demon like you," Gin countered, the creepy smile still in place as the demon stood in front of him intimidatingly.

"You're right. You're a far worse and more loathsome creature than I ever could be," he said, grabbing the man by the collar and dragging him to the door. He shoved the man outside and closed the door.

"Thank you, Ulqui," Orihime gushed, rushing into his arms and kissing him passionately.

Leda turned away to avoid witnessing the intimate moment between the woman and her demon lover. She wondered what it would be like to have one of the demons make love to her. The memory of the blue haired demon with the blond one formed in her head and her blush deepened as heat rushed over her from head to toe. Then again, maybe some things are better left to the imagination.

"Leda? Are you all right?" Orihime inquired, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yes. I'm fine. You arrived just in time. Thank you," she said, hugging the orange haired woman briefly.

The door opened again and Coyote strolled in casually. The three other occupants of the room watched in silence as he walked across the room and lay down on her bed. He stretched his long lanky limbs while yawning before settling into a comfortable position.

"Don't you have a room of your own? Why are you here?" Leda demanded, going to the bed. She released a startled shriek when he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down on top of him.

Orihime lurched forward to go to Leda, and Ulquiorra seized her by the shoulder. Shaking his head at her, he told her, "Don't worry. He's been sent here to watch over her. He's too lazy to do anything to hurt her. He's even too slothful to have sex with her. She's safe. Let's go."

"Good-bye, Leda. You'll be safe with Coyote," Orihime called, waving to her as Ulquiorra pulled her from the room.

Leda had overheard their conversation but was doubtful about the too indolent for sex part when she felt something long and hard pressing against her belly as she lay on top of him.

Coyote opened one bluish gray eye with a naughty, sluggish grin spreading across his face. He put one arm around her waist and rolled onto his side with her held tightly against him. "Don't worry. He was right. I'm too lazy to have sex with you. I came here to sleep with you."

"Actually sleep?" she asked, receiving a nod in return as he closed his eye. "I didn't think demons need sleep."

"We don't," he answered, opening his sleepy looking eyes to gaze at her. "I can force myself to have sex with you if you like."

"Oh, no. That's quite all right. I'd hate to make you work and interrupt your tight napping schedule," she returned brusquely.

"You're quite the smart ass aren't you?" he asked, sliding his hand down her back and grabbing her behind as if to make a point.

"I like to think so," she countered snottily, grunting as he squeezed her butt cheek and pulled her against him. 'Oh, damn. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut,' she screamed inside her head, admonishing herself.

"Shut up and go to sleep, sweetheart. You're giving me a headache. I'm tired."

"Damn, you are _really_ lazy."


	14. How to Start a War

How to Start a War

"Aizen wants to see you," Ulquiorra announced after breezing into her room.

"Do you ever knock?" Leda demanded with obvious irritation in her voice and on her face. She had been sitting in the chair while Orihime braided her hair. She was thankful for the woman's company and friendship in this terrible place. "What if I had been naked?"

"Don't worry. I wouldn't have been impressed," he retorted in his monotone voice.

Leda did not know whether to be relieved or offended by that. Deciding to just ignore it and not feel anything, she waited for her friend to finish her hair.

"Now, damn woman," he growled, finally showing some emotion.

"Wait, damn demon," she sassily returned not moving.

The door opened and the lecherous demon walked in grinning mischievously at her. Without a word, he went straight to the stubborn Queen of the gods and jerked her out of the chair. Using the momentum of her body, he bent down and flung her over his shoulder.

"He said now!" Grimmjow exclaimed, slapping her on the behind. He held her by the hips as he walked.

"Well, this is humiliating," she grumbled, propping her elbow in the middle of his back. If it dug into him as she propped her chin on it, she could not tell because he did not react. "White hall, up the staircase. Oh, look! Another long white hall! How exciting!"

"You know, a good lay might quiet that smart mouth of yours. I've got something I can shove in it that might help make you shut up as well," he said, purposely shifting her in a way that made her think he was going to drop her. He chuckled meanly when she screamed in fear.

"Oh, I bet you do lecherous demon with the light blue hair," she responded cattily. "What would your lover say?"

"Like I care." This woman was as annoying, prideful, and willful like her husband. He had to admit the King of the gods had chosen the ideal Queen.

"Of course you don't. Silly me."

Leda decided to surprise him and stay quiet after that. She hung limply over his shoulder when she thought of her handsome husband. Where was he? Why have they not come to save her yet?

* * *

"Isn't it cowardly sneaking in like this?" Byakuya inquired as they dropped down from the towering wall they had just scaled.

"It's better than storming the gates and making a lot of noise, Thunder god," Kenpachi growled in return. It appalled him that the god could barely refrain from bringing attention to himself long enough to save his wife. "Do you want to start a war?"

"You don't want to start a war, _War god_?" the King shot back derisively. "Are you getting old?"

Kenpachi smiled one of his stark, frightening, 'I'll eat your face off' smiles. "Only after the Queen is safe will I start one."

Renji glanced at her father, shocked by the statement. When had he begun to care about anything besides blood and violence? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Now was not the time to figure his father out. He was still reeling from the god's willingness to help based solely on the fact that his son loved the woman. His father was not as dim and pig headed as he had thought. The god had surmised he loved Leda since Renji had come to ask for his assistance personally. He could have sent a messenger but he did not.

"There's the door. I'll kill the guards," Ichigo announced, drawing his sword and teleporting to the guards before they saw the small rescue party. He appeared between them, killing them both before they were able to utter more than a surprised gasp from his manifestation. "Hurry up. We have limited time before everyone else knows we're here."

* * *

Leda was on her knees in front of Aizen only because Grimmjow had forced her down to them. She looked up at the god of the underworld with hatred and ire in her eyes despite the demon's grip on her neck. The self-satisfied smirk on the gorgeous god's face made her want to claw his eyes out. She recoiled from his hand when he reached down to touch her cheek. A grunt escaped her when she was held firmly in place by the demon. She gasped when he squeezed her neck sending pain surging down her arms. Her fingers tingled from him compressing the nerves that continued to convey pain signals to her brain.

"Remove your hand, Grimmjow before I remove it for you," Aizen said calmly, turning his emotionless gaze to the demon. Despite his lack of feeling, the threat was conveyed with clarity: Grimmjow took his hand off of her and backed away.

There was a commotion behind them and they all turned their attention to the back of the room. Blood flew through the air, splashing on the floor and walls as the guards were cut down at their posts by the door. Byakuya, Renji, Kenpachi, and Ichigo stood there with their blood covered swords positioned to attack again if anyone dared to come near them. Harribel appeared from behind Aizen's throne, pulling off her veil to reveal her bony face.

"Mmmmm," she murmured, a horrid lizard like tongue winding its way out of her mouth to lick her hideous teeth. "I see something good to eat."

"Kill them," Aizen commanded without raising his voice.

Leda heard an animalistic snarl erupt beside her followed by a high pitched keening like that of angry cat. She slowly turned her head to see that Grimmjow had changed into something resembling a panther. He looked deadly and ferocious with his sharp fangs and claws. His hair had lengthened and he had ears, paws, and a tail.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," Renji taunted, drawing the demon's gaze to him.

Leda looked at her husband and ran for him. Something grabbed her around the waist and she looked down to see that a purple whip like object had been thrown and wrapped around her. She turned to see the pink haired demon named Szayel held her with what looked like a tentacle that was part of him. Struggling to free herself, she cried out when he tightened the tentacle around her, threatening to snap her in two. She screamed as the excruciating pain ripped through her middle.

"Bad idea," Kenpachi growled.

Leda was momentarily thrown off by the huge, scary looking god who appeared in front of her. She screamed again when blood spattered across her face after he cut through the tentacle to free her. Grabbing the remnant from around her waist, she threw it on the floor, resisting the urge to vomit as it twisted and writhed despite its obvious detachment from its life source.

"Leda!" Byakuya yelled, stabbing a guard who jumped in front of him to block his path. His wife was within reach and all of the demons in hell would not stop him now. He heard a flapping sound seconds before he was pushed to the floor. A cry of pain escaped him when talons dug into his back.

Ichigo saw the large bat like demon knock down the Leader god and rushed over after hacking up two guards. He pushed the demon off of the god's back to free him to grab Leda. He raised his sword but the demon blocked it with his bare arms not receiving a wound.

"Damn," he growled, moving back and thrusting it forward.

"You'll have to do better than that sun god," he mocked, taking flight. A sudden searing pain in his wing made him issue a vehement curse as he fell. He grunted and rolled when his body made agonizing contact with the floor. Staring in disbelief at the hole that had been burned through his wing, he cursed again.

"How's that bat god?" Ichigo sneered, forming another ball of pure fire to throw at the demon.

Leda looked around, almost immobilized with shock by the fighting that was going on around her. She saw her husband moving toward her once more, and she ran in his direction. Again, she was grabbed and prevented from getting to her husband. Her hair was seized, and she was dragged mercilessly to the ground. Lying on her back panting, she stared up at the half naked Harribel. Her fear had given way to consuming fury. Staying on her back, she turned so she could kick the horrid female demon behind the knees. The blonde went down and Leda jumped to her feet. She seized a nearby sword from the hand of a dead guard. Instead of using the blade, she brought the hilt against Harribel's jaw at the hinge. The stomach wrenching sound of cracking bone filled the air. She screamed when the demon grabbed her, sinking her claw like fingernails into the skin of her belly and back. It felt as if she had been impaled all the way through with knives. She hit her with the golden hilt in the same weak spot, breaking a piece off. Quickly delivering a punishing blow for the third time while it felt like her insides were being minced, she watched the bone break and hang sickeningly by the one intact point on the other side.

"Leda!" Byakuya bellowed, seizing her and teleporting her out of there while the severely injured demon writhed on the floor.

"What about the others?" Leda screamed when they appeared in the throne room.

"They'll be here soon. Our one goal was getting you out. Calm down," he murmured, holding her against him. He was so relieved to have her back in his arms. "Oh, Leda."

"Sister!" Rukia squealed upon entering the room.

Leda pulled away from her husband to give the goddess who loved her like a sibling a hug. She could feel Rukia trembling in her arms as she cried from relief and joy that her sister was home and in one piece.

"Where are the others? Where's Renji?" the little goddess inquired, her big purple eyes wide with apprehension.

As if on cue the other three appeared, dropping to floor in exhaustion. They were sweating, panting, and covered in blood. It was impossible to tell if they were injured because of all the blood. Rukia rushed to Renji, flinging herself into his arms despite what a filthy mess he was.

Leda's eyes immediately met Renji's questioning brown ones. Shaking her head in a way that was barely perceptible, she hoped he understood to just let it go and hug the goddess in his arms. She turned and walked to her husband, sliding her arms around his waist.

"Leda," Byakuya whispered, holding her close.

"Is it over?" she asked, laying her head against his chest.

"It's just beginning," the god of war announced, getting to his feet. He stared at the Queen of the gods. He had been impressed by what she had done to that female demon which had been astonishing in its brutality and force considering she was a human after all. The whole thing made him smile. His son had picked a good woman to fall in love with despite the fact he could never attain her because of who she belonged to.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked, refusing to release Leda.

"Aizen is sending his army. He's declared war. Come on, son," he said, punching Renji, who was busy kissing Rukia, in the arm. "There will be time for that silly, romantic crap after our victory. We need to gather our soldiers and be ready or there won't be one."

Leda felt her heart sink but would not give into betraying her thoughts with her emotions. Besides, there were more troublesome things to worry about than an affair gone wrong. All of hell was about to invade, and Aizen would be coming for her personally.

Leda had learned many things that day. The most prominent lessons she been educated on were these: how to bash in the face of a demon, all gods and goddesses were slaves to their fickle emotions just like humans, Aizen was a sore loser, and how to start a war.


	15. A Warrior is Born

A Warrior is Born

"What happens now?" Leda inquired, staring out of the throne room window overlooking part of the garden.

"Leda, go take a bath. You're a mess and you're covered with blood," Byakuya said, rubbing his temples.

"Bya – "

"Leda, please," he stated in a low voice, opening his weary looking eyes. He went to her and held her hands, kissing her on the cheek that was not splattered with blood. "The obvious happens. We fight. We have a war. Their will be injuries and casualties. The gods wield weapons against each other that cut the thread of immortality. My love, please, just go…relax and let's enjoy what little peace we have left."

Leda hung her head dejectedly and made her way to the bath. She took off her bloodied clothes and slipped into the warm water. Making a mental note to thank the servant personally who readied the bath without asking, she sank below the surface to scrub her face to rid herself of the blood. What would be her role in this? Was she expected to sit in the palace, a prisoner in her own home, to hide from the ensuing hordes of demons from hell? Her mind began to replay the morbid event of her breaking the jaw of Harribel. Never before in her life had she ever indulged in such violence. The thing that frightened her the most was that she liked it. She had enjoyed inflicting pain and destruction on the demon. Her body had surged with strength and vigor. Although immortal, she had not felt truly alive until that moment.

Bursting above the surface of the water to allow her lungs the air they craved, she breathed in deeply and noisily. Leda moved to the side of the pool, laying her head back on a towel that was rolled up and waiting for her. She caught one of the rose petals floating by in the palm of her hand. Bringing it to her nose, she inhaled the fragrance.

"Renji," she murmured, putting it back in the water.

A slight smile touched her lips when she thought of him. Nothing was meant to last forever and their relationship was definitely temporary due to many existing factors. Leda closed her eyes and attempted to relax like her husband had advised her to. This might be her last chance to do so for a very long time. After her bath and dressing in a plain tunic of purple silk that flowed to the floor, she returned to the throne room to find it empty. Their bedchamber was also empty so she decided to keep walking through the palace.

"Leda?" Renji's voice met her ears.

She turned to see him at the end of the hall behind her. A weak smile touched her lips as she looked at him. He was clean and dressed in a white tunic trimmed with red. She assumed he must be on his way to see Rukia.

"So you've finished making battle plans for the night?" she inquired, not knowing what else to say.

"My part is done for tonight, yes. Leda, I – " He blinked when she abruptly cut him off.

"Good night, Renji. I was just on my way to my husband," she lied, turning to continue in the direction she was walking.

Renji sighed loudly. He knew she was lying because he had just left Byakuya with Kenpachi at the training grounds. They had told him to come to the palace to protect the women while they continued to strategize. That woman had almost too much pride to allow herself to be protected from anything, even herself. When did she become so much like her husband? He watched her walk away then returned to making his way to his intended destination.

Leda was standing on the portico facing the garden when she saw something moving through the bushes. Standing completely still in the shadows, she waited to see what it was. If only she had a weapon… She breathed a sigh of relief when a deer appeared in the clearing between the palace and garden.

The animal nibbled on the tender grass with its ears swiveling around to catch any sounds of danger that might be lurking nearby. It suddenly raised its head and bounded back into the bushes of the garden. A very irritated orange haired god burst through the area where the deer had disappeared. Paying no mind to the many scratches he had to be receiving from the sometimes sharp branches, he trudged toward the portico staring straight ahead.

Leda stood still and silent to see if he would detect her presence. She held her breath as he passed close enough that she could touch him without reaching out but he never looked her way. After waiting several minutes for him to be gone, she turned to walk into the palace nearly running into him.

"Did you seriously think I didn't know you were there?" Ichigo asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I didn't care if you knew I was there or not. I'm just trying to clear my head. I'm frightened, and I don't know what to do. Do you know where Byakuya is?" she inquired, stepping back from him.

"He will be home soon. You should get try to get some sleep," he advised her, turning to walk away.

"Where are the training grounds?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to go there," she answered touchily, raising her chin like a stubborn child.

"I'll take you tomorrow," he assured her, walking away. "Go to bed. Get some rest."

Leda waited until he disappeared down the hall before she made her way to her bedchamber. After getting undressed, she slipped beneath a pelt of silky black fur to keep herself warm. Her fingers slid over the soft, smooth fur, delighting in its texture. It reminded her of running her fingers through her husband's hair. She hoped he would be home soon. When she finally got still, the fatigue of the day's events overtook her and she slept.

* * *

Leda awoke alone in the morning. She was not sure if Byakuya had not returned at all last night or if he had only gotten a small amount of sleep before leaving again. After dressing in a short chiton like Rukia wears, she set out to find Ichigo so he would take her to the training grounds. She found him in the kitchen eating and flirting with the servants.

"Did you raid your sister's closet?" he asked around a mouthful of food.

"No. It's mine. It's purple. All of hers are green," she pointed out, watching him roll his eyes with disinterest. "Can we go now?"

"What is your hurry?"

"I have my reasons."

"I have reasons to sit and stuff my face so indulge me with yours while I finish eating," he said, nodding toward the bench beside him. "Shouldn't you eat as well?"

"I'm not hungry," she countered, choosing to pace the kitchen instead.

Leda thought about her reasons for wanting to get to the training grounds. She wanted to be fitted with armor and given a sword. She wanted to help fight the in war. It seemed like the right thing for a Queen to do. Would her husband see it that way?

* * *

"No. Absolutely not," Byakuya informed her in no uncertain terms.

"But you saw what I did to that demon," Leda countered, following him and pulling on his cloak.

"That was an insane amount of luck and a rush of anger that helped you accomplish that. No. You're the Queen and my wife. I won't have it," he told her in a voice that would have made most beings stop arguing with him.

"But you're going," she protested, since she was not like most beings. She jumped back when he rapidly turned around to face her.

"I'm the King and Leader of all the gods. I have to. Otherwise I would stay with you to protect you," he said, embracing her and kissing her briefly.

"Can I at least have a sword for protection at the palace?" she inquired, leaning her head against his chest.

Byakuya sighed loud and long with it almost turning into a growl at the end. When had his wife become so terribly obstinate and argumentative? Where did she get it from?

"Renji!" he barked at the demigod.

"Yes, your majesty," Renji replied, walking toward them apprehensively.

"Take her to the armory. See that she gets a sword. I suppose she can use it without harming herself," he stated with biting ridicule in his voice.

Leda kept her mouth shut, but just barely, by pressing her lips together. She soon felt them going numb because they were so compressed that she was restricting the blood flow.

"I'll be home later," her husband assured her.

Leda followed Renji in silence, neither one of them daring to speak to break the uncomfortable silence. She waited for him to open the doors to the armory while she looked around curiously at everything. She was also attempting to remember the path they had taken so she could return at a later time, possibly while they were all busy on the battlefield.

"Why do you want this?" he queried, handing her a sword with a gold hilt and shiny steel blade. "Your husband had these specially forged by Koga. You have one of the three swords made especially for him. Take care of it."

Leda ran her fingers over the intricately designed shield above the hilt. It had the symbol of the eagle holding a thunderbolt etched into it. She touched her neck, thinking of the necklace Byakuya had given her. Her father had snatched it from around her neck when she was saying good-bye to him. If he still had it, he would not know what it meant other than it was the emblem of the Thunder god. He would not remember how he had gotten it. Was her father alive still?

"Thank you," she told Renji, turning to go back from where they had come.

"Leda," the redheaded demigod said, grabbing her by the arm. He had no intention of letting her get away this time before he said something. "I'm sorry. I never guessed Rukia would have a change of heart. If I had known – "

"It doesn't matter. We both know it never could have been anything but a huge disaster. We comforted each other when we needed it most. That's all. Be happy you have your beloved back," she said, risking a quick kiss on his lips before she hurried away to where the chief gods and their King muttered nervously about war plans and strategies. "Ichigo?"

"Yes, my Lady," he responded, walking over to her with a slight blush on his cheeks. He tried to ignore the intent stares of the other gods as he talked with her.

"Can you take me to your mansion? I want to look into that water oracle again. I want to see if my father is still alive," she told him.

"I can't right now. We're right in the middle of – " He was cut off by the ever impatient Leader of the gods.

"A consultation with that water oracle shouldn't take long right? Just take her and be done with it or we'll never hear the end of it," Byakuya stated with slight aggravation.

If Leda had not been so happy about getting to leave directly, she would have been offended by her husband's remarks. She realized it was the impending war that had made him so touchy and understandably so.

"Let's go," Ichigo said, grabbing her and disappearing in a second. He brought them right to the door of the room containing the water oracle.

Leda rushed into the room and the water began to instantly flow in an upwards direction forming a flat swirling puddle in the air before turning on its side. It made her feel as if she were watching an image behind a waterfall. Colors appeared at first then the vague shapes of people before things came into stunning life size clarity as if she were standing there with the people. Her eyes beheld the sight of mourners standing outside of her family tomb. She watched as people walked by and dropped their tokens of mourning, mostly food and coins.

"Oh, no," she gasped, her hand covering her mouth. She felt the sun god's warmth on her back as he neared her. She was grateful for his steadying arms that held her as her knees weakened and her tears of grief fell.

The last people to walk past the tomb were Toshiro and a woman along with two adolescent boys. "Oh, a family," she sobbed, pressing her fingers against her mouth after a noisy wail escaped her. "He had a family."

"Leda, let's go. You've seen enough," Ichigo told her, tightening his arms around her.

"No. Just wait, please. I need this. I need to mourn my father. And him," she sniffed, referring to Toshiro. She would not be asking her husband to bring him back and reinstate him as a god. It was obvious he had made a wonderful life for himself and helped her father live out his last days splendidly. She listened as the boys referred to her father as grandfather. This made her cry harder and lurch forward as she grieved not only her father but the life she could have had.

"Enough!" he exclaimed, gripping her tightly before teleporting her to her bedchamber at the palace. He took the sword from her which was no easy task because of the nearly unbreakable grip she had on the hilt. Her strength was shocking and unexpected. Laying her down on the bed, he left her to mourn the loss of her father alone.

Leda was thankful for him leaving her alone so he would not know she grieved for her other losses as well. Somewhere along the way she had lost her humanity and she realized too late that there was no getting it back. Reaching out to touch the sword that lay on the bed beside her, her fingers caressed the cold sharp steel almost lovingly. She had once done everything she could to serve people. Now she would do everything she could to protect gods.


	16. Battle Ready

Battle Ready

"Get up, Leda!" Renji shouted, his face turning as red as his hair.

Leda lay on the ground panting and refusing to move. She was exhausted. Renji and Ichigo had been taking turns training her in between their battles; one of them was with her all day long making her go through some exercise of sorts to help her hone her skills. At night she always fell into a dreamless sleep, her body totally depleted. The morning sun brought another day of grueling drills that left her worn out.

"GET UP!"he bellowed, kicking her in the ribs. He wanted to drop to his knees and hold her while apologizing profusely after she released a howl of agony and rolled onto her side holding her aching ribs. However, he had to be ruthless to train her to be ready for the enemy. Demons only knew brutality and torture; mercy was not something they practiced for anyone – least of all the Queen of the gods. Her head would be the ultimate prize for any demon. Forcing himself to be cruel, he reached down and grabbed her by the front of her chiton. He held her in the air above him, watching her feet dangle limply several feet from the ground. 'Leda, please do something,' he begged silently.

Leda closed her eyes, gathering what strength she had left. She raised her head, bringing her fist across his jaw as she thrust upward with her knee to make contact with his chin. Landing on her feet when he released her, she watched the demigod stumble backwards and fall on his behind. She grabbed her sword from the ground and strode toward him with it held in an attack position in case he got up. Kicking him in the chest to push him over on his back, she raised the blade above her head and the sun glinted off of it menacingly as she prepared to plunge it downward.

"Leda?" Ichigo called gently, drawing her attention before she skewered her redheaded trainer. "I see you've made progress today."

It was hard for him to hide his amused grin as he watched Renji rub his sore jaw. He had seen the whole thing but stayed hidden until he was afraid she was going to kill the demigod.

Leda moved away from Renji, turning her sword on Ichigo. They had pulled this on her before. One would divert her attention while the other one took her down. Not today. She made sure to keep both of them in front of her so one could not sneak up behind her. Her ears caught the metallic sound of Ichigo unsheathing his sword, and she turned her eyes to him.

Renji made a run for her because he thought she was distracted, but she was quite aware of his movements. He found out just how mindful she was of him when she grabbed him by his peacock ponytail and forced him to his knees. His breath caught in his throat when she produced a dagger she had been hiding between her breasts which he thought was a very interesting place to conceal a weapon. While he was preoccupied by her method of concealment, she moved behind him and placed the dagger under his chin.

Leda thrust her sword in her other hand toward Ichigo cutting off the golden sun ornament holding his toga together at the top over one shoulder. She observed the material of his toga fall away from his chest to reveal the defined muscles. Her face nearly split in half with an evil smile as he looked down in shock at the cloth gathered around his waist.

"Damn!" the sun god yelled.

"We've created a beast," Renji croaked, wishing she would remove the knife from his throat.

"What is going on here?" Byakuya thundered as he stepped out onto the portico.

"It's her fault!" the two instructors yelled in unison.

"Cowards!" she exclaimed, kicking the demigod in the behind after removing the knife. She missed her husband's rare smile because she turned away too quickly. Dropping to one knee with her sword laid across her thigh, she was virtually panting to catch her breath. The flood of adrenaline along with the intense physical activity had once again drained her completely. She felt hands on her shoulders and immediately reacted by grabbing her sword and thrusting backwards and upwards.

"My Lady, NO!" Ichigo yelled in horror when he saw the woman had pushed her sword at her husband and the point was poking him in the chin. He had to admit he was astounded and thrilled because she had aimed the sword with amazing accuracy and control despite having her back turned to her unsuspecting victim.

"Very impressive, dear wife. You've been trained well," her husband commented while glaring at the two beings responsible for turning his wife into a deadly weapon. However, he could not help but be quite proud of her in this moment.

"I'm sorry," she panted, dropping the sword and falling forward onto her hands since she was still on her knees. She gathered up her weapons, holding them close to her chest.

Byakuya leaned down to her, picking up his spent wife to take her to a much needed bath. He took the sword and dagger from her, laying them on the table in their bed chamber before he took her to the bathing pool.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as he undressed her. She tried to shove his hands away but he refused to be denied. "I can do it."

"Let me," he murmured, pushing a loose lock of her hair behind her ear. He kissed her briefly, looking into her glowing silvery eyes. "I want to."

Leda released a loud, lingering sigh of annoyance. She did not like being treated like a child by her own husband. Once she was naked, she quickly moved away from him and lowered her aching body into the jasmine scented water. She submerged herself and stayed under water as long as she could. Upon coming to the surface she came nose to belly button with her husband which made her shriek like a young girl and push away from him. She shrieked again when he caught her ankle and pulled her back to him. Her heart beat so powerfully and deafeningly she was sure he could hear it as he held her with his chest pressed against her back.

"I'm sorry I haven't been the husband you needed me to be," he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek. His hand moved around to cup her breast while his other arm encircled her waist. "I'm sorry for everything I did. I'm sorry for everything I didn't do. I love you."

Leda remained quiet and still, trying not be seduced again by the god. However, she loved him. She always had through it all. Biting her lip to hold back the moan that welled within her, she turned her head away from him when he tried to kiss her. How long had it been? She honestly could not recall. Her days of training had caused time to become fluid, one day melding into the next. Her husband was busy either fighting battles or organizing for the next one.

"Byakuya," she gasped, unable to hold back when he lowered himself slightly to slide into her. She cried out from the unexpected and very pleasurable sensation of having him inside of her.

"How long has it been?" he asked, turning her head.

"Too long," she moaned, offering her lips to him for a kiss.

Byakuya held her with one hand on her jaw as he kissed her and his arm firmly clasped around her waist as he slowly maneuvered himself in and out of her. She was right; it had been way too long since he had made love to her. It was difficult to hold back, but he wanted to make this last so he could savor the tender moment with her. He tilted her head up so that he could look at her as he made love to her.

"I love you, my god and my husband," she murmured, reaching up to touch his gorgeous face.

"Leda," he breathed, holding her close. He pushed into her in an unhurried manner, although he would have preferred to thrust into her with reckless abandon.

Leda enjoyed his slow, gentle amorous movements. She could feel his body shudder with each sound of pleasure she released. Her own body began to tremble as he pushed her closer to that wonderful apex of ecstasy. She yelled out his name like a plea for mercy when she toppled over the edge into a deep chasm of pleasure. Her body was completely his as he thrust into her with the power and appetite that he had been holding back. A languid smirk spread across her face before he collapsed and they both went under the water. When they broke the surface together, she was giggling happily in his arms.

"I've missed you," he said, kissing her as she enclosed his waist with her legs.

"I've missed you too," she returned with a smile. She pushed away stray locks of wet hair that were plastered to his cheeks.

"You're a warrior now?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"I would like to think so, yes."

"I was impressed. Would you consider going to battle with me tomorrow?"

Leda stared at him without a word. She was waiting for the biting sarcasm to come but it never did.

"Do you think that would be a good idea?"

"Where would you rather be than fighting side by side with me?"

Nowhere that she could think of.

* * *

"Stand still," Rukia told her as she assisted with the buckles on the silver breastplate Leda was wearing.

Leda had been outfitted with a typical soldier's uniform in a not so typical way. The short tunic was dark blue and her armor was shiny silver. Renji had joked with her that if she could not hit her opponents, she could blind them with a reflection from her armor and someone else would take them out. Koga had purposely forged the armor to be light yet strong not only to keep from fatiguing her with the weight of it but also to allow her a full range of movement. Once she was fully suited up with the shin guards and forearm guards, she grabbed her sword and posed for her sister.

"So how do I look?" she asked, holding up the sword. Her trusty dagger was tied at her waist because the breastplate covered her usual hiding place for it.

"Like a real goddess," Rukia responded staring at the remarkably beautiful woman her brother had married. She could not be more pleased at this moment with the choice he had made.

"Let's go. They're here," Byakuya announced, handing her a silver helmet with a full face shield.

"What's this?" Leda inquired, flipping the hinged face shield up and down. No one else's helmet had this. Some had nose and cheek guards but none had a safeguard like this.

"It's to protect your lovely face. You are by far the most beautiful soldier out there. I want to keep you that way," he said, forcing a smile to his lips. 'And alive,' he thought to himself.

Leda put on the helmet right before Byakuya teleported them straight to the front lines where the demons and their leader were gathering. She had completed her training just in time. This would be the final battle. Everyone had grown tired of the game of war and was ready to end it once and for all.

Aizen stood mere yards from them staring with great curiosity at the King of the gods and the small warrior he held against him. He smiled menacingly at the puny little soldier who clung to the Thunder god like a woman. Not only had Byakuya brought a child into battle, but a frightened one at that. He watched as the diminutive fighter took off the helmet.

"No! It can't be," Aizen hissed, staring in disbelief at the gorgeous Leda dressed up in full battle gear. He found it enticing and alluring to see her like that, making him want her even more.

"Sir! Is that her?" the feline Grimmjow snarled, running his tongue over his drool coated fangs. Damn! Right now he would be willing to take her down on the battlefield right in front of every deity present.

"Yes. That is indeed the object of my affections. Let's go."

Leda pulled out her sword and moved toward Aizen only to be halted by her husband.

"No. He's mine. You take that one," Byakuya told her, pointing at Grimmjow.

Leda glared at him, holding his piercing blue eyes that were now very cat like along with the rest of him. She watched a long, gleaming thread of drool drip from his fantastically sharp fangs to the ground.

"Ewww," she grimaced, recoiling with disgust. "That one?"

"That one."

"I think he wants to eat me."

"Knock his teeth out," her husband and commander of the army ordered.

"Yes, sir," she responded dutifully moving forward.

The cat demon sank onto all fours and lunged. Grimmjow landed on top of Leda, knocking her to the ground, and completely covering her with his body. The battlefield was encapsulated in an eerie silence as everyone waited. The demon began to laugh a menacing chuckle of victory. His malevolent cackle was suddenly cut short and his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to spew forth a gush of blood that puddled on the ground between his front paws.

Leda kicked the demon off of her, actually pushing him to a standing position. She glowered at the macabre puppet on the end of her sword as he smiled at her with blood flowing from both corners of his mouth. Her sword had pierced him straight through the middle. Pushing the blade in further, she rotated the handle as well to twist his guts and make him howl in terrifying agony. She continued to force the blade into him inch by inch until she was almost nose to nose with him.

"Now what?" she asked, observing his hand as he grabbed the decorative shield of her sword.

"You'll have to do better than that," he growled, smiling at her. A horrid cough shook his damaged body, and he disgorged blood onto the ground again.

"Okay then," she rejoined, drawing her dagger and cutting his throat before he could react in any way. Blood showered across her face and breastplate, marring her pretty armor. She pushed him off of her sword, watching him fall to the ground without the slightest hint of remorse in her eyes.

Leda touched her face then looked at the blood on her fingers. After noticing the blood on her shiny silver armor she was furious and appalled. Kicking the body of the dead demon, she began to screech like an irate madwoman. She did not even notice that no other being had moved or even breathed on the battlefield because they were all too captivated by watching the shockingly murderous Queen's actions.

"Damn demon! His filthy blood is all over my beautiful new armor!" she ranted, pacing back and forth by his body.

"Dear? Are you done with your tantrum? We do have a war to fight," Byakuya reminded her, wiping the blood off her face with part of his tunic.

"Well, let's do it then," she returned, putting on her helmet and pulling down the face shield. She rapidly turned to find her next enemy. It was not hard. There were hundreds of them.


	17. Soldier to Seductress

Soldier and Seductress

Leda was beginning to rethink her decision to do this as she looked at the dead and dying all around her. She was covered with blood from head to toe. Her excitement had run its course long ago and she was now fighting on pure guts despite the weariness. She had been separated from Byakuya but Renji and Ichigo flanked her sides protecting her as they had been commissioned by their Leader and Commander. A pathetic, frightened creature flew at her and she had no choice but to cut him down in his reckless advance and kill him. The wretched, tormented being stared up at her while he twitched and slowly died.

"Thank you," he murmured, his eyes rolling back in his head. He had wanted to die.

"What creature from hell was that?" she asked, kneeling down beside him. He appeared to be an emaciated human being, blackened from soot or maybe ritual burnings with leathery wings that had grown out of his back.

"They're using the human souls from hell as soldiers," Ichigo explained, killing another one. The pity on his face showed as he waited for the next one to converge on him.

Leda looked at the next terrified human soul waiting for his turn to die. The weird human/bat hybrid stared at her, before his eyes began darting back and forth with fear. A white hand with long black claws clamped down on the top if his head, nearly wrapping around his skull before twisting it off his neck like a cap on a bottle. The headless body fell with blood shooting up into the air but missing its killer.

"Ulquiorra," she gasped, meeting the sad green eyes of her friend's lover. "Oh, no."

Leda held up her sword at the batlike demon from hell who moved toward her. She walked past Ichigo and Renji when they attempted to shield her.

"No, he's mine," she said, raising her sword to his neck.

"Stop!" Ulquiorra exclaimed, only slightly raising his voice. He grabbed the blade of her sword pushing it out of his way. "I have not come to kill you, but to help you."

"What?" the two males at her sides bellowed with disbelief.

"Are you defecting to our side?" Leda asked, lowering her sword.

"I have no side but my own. I'm doing this only on Orihime's request. I'm not a traitor, but I have no qualms about committing acts of treason. I will help you, but I won't join you. It's better to reign in hell than to be a servant in Heaven," he said, glowering at the god and demigod at her sides.

"Good. I won't have to kill you," she muttered.

Leda breathed an audible sigh of relief because she would not have to kill her best friend's lover. Her eyes rose to his when she heard him chuckling derisively.

"Did you really think you could kill me?" he inquired showing an actual hint of amusement with her supposition.

"I killed Grimmjow." She watched as he almost smiled.

"Grimmjow?" he scoffed, waving a hand as if to shoo away her statement like a buzzing fly. "He's nothing in comparison to me. It's unfair to even try to bring any kind of parallel between us."

"How do you think you can help us?" Renji demanded, standing in front of the exhausted Leda with his sword held tightly in his hand by his side.

"I can tell you all of our battle plans and strategies. I can tell you our weak points. I can give you the victory if you are courageous enough to take it," he said, glaring at Leda with obvious hatred.

"Why are you so willing to help us?" Ichigo demanded with too many misgivings to count. He did not like the way the creature's green eyes stayed on Leda, never moving.

"I don't want _her_ to come back. She has no place in the Underworld. I will rise to the throne and Orihime will be my Queen. I want Aizen dead," the demon growled, closing his taloned hand into a fist.

Ulquiorra's motives suddenly made sense. Knowing this, the trio was more willing to listen.

"It is important she goes home to rest," Ulquiorra said, referring to Leda. "She is the key to your victory because she is Aizen's weakness."

_

* * *

Leda awoke the next morning in her husband's arms. She had told him nothing about the plans they had made with Ulquiorra because she was not sure if she was willing to go along with them. Having no desire to seduce the demon King, she had protested vehemently expressing her preference to kill him outright than to murder him under the pretense of a sexual favor. However, her sidekicks had taken up the cause of Ulquiorra and talked her into thinking it was the best option. Sighing heavily, she shifted in his arms and he tightened his grip on her.

"Don't leave yet," he murmured, opening his dark gray eyes.

"I wasn't. I was just trying to find a more comfortable position," she said, squirming around again. Her womanhood contacted something hard and he grunted. "Oh, sorry."

"Don't be," he whispered, kissing her and progressing toward lovemaking.

Afterwards, Leda lay in his arms stroking her fingers through his hair more as a gesture to comfort herself than anything else. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" he inquired, kissing her forehead.

Leda took a deep breath and confessed about meeting Ulquiorra on the battlefield first. After relating all of the details of that encounter, she pressed on to explaining the seduction/murder scheme. When she was done, she waited in an apprehensive hush as he absentmindedly played with her hair while thinking.

"Do you think it will work?" Byakuya asked, looking down at her.

"Yes, but I really don't want to – "

"I understand that you don't want to do it. Do you see a better way?"

"No," she grumbled, laying her head against his chest.

The only battle gear Leda would need for this mission was her clothes and her dagger. She wore a long dark blue chiton that was slit up to her hip on one side. On her thigh that would remain covered by the garment, she secured her dagger in its sheath with leather straps.

"I'm not sure about this," she muttered, smoothing down the dress over the dagger to make sure it would conceal it without leaving any unsightly bumps.

"Do what you have to do to end this war," her husband said, taking her into his arms and kissing her.

"Even if it means having sex with him?"

"Yes, even that."

"You're an idiot," she snapped, turning to go. She was seized by the wrist and quickly turned back around to face him.

"If it means the difference between you living or dying, give in," he clarified, kissing her one more time.

Leda rubbed her sore wrist as she slowly walked away. Living or dying? Who knew even immortality had its limits?

* * *

Leda waited for Ulquiorra to put the shackles on her wrists to lead her into the demon's camp past the forest. She was supposedly his prisoner, not a willing accomplice. Ichigo and Renji followed at a safe distance as the power hungry demon led her to the encampment. They had insisted on coming because they still did not completely trust him.

Leda glanced around as the twisted, pitiful beings moved forward to study her with open inquisitiveness Some bolder beings attempted to touch her and were swatted away by her 'captor.' The expressions of sadness and pain in their bulging eyes brought tears to hers. These so called soldiers were nothing more than tormented human souls who had been locked in hell and were now forced to fight in a war they did not understand.

"You really should not pity them. Why do you think they were in hell to begin with?" Ulquiorra asked her, jerking hard on the chain attached to the shackles.

Leda stumbled forward, falling. She felt a pair of hands grasp her by the upper arms and roughly pull her up to a standing position. Her eyes met a pair of dark blue eyes and a leering gaze.

"Grimmjow? But how…" The words died on her tongue when his fingertips caressed her face with a startling gentleness.

"Did you really think you could kill me?" he asked, seizing her face with one hand while he crushed his lips against hers. His other hand moved around to her backside, grasping one whole butt cheek in his large hand and squeezing it until she cried out.

"Enough!" Aizen yelled. He had undoubtedly come out of his tent when he heard the commotion outside. "Honestly, Grimmjow, can you give your body a rest long enough to recover?"

Leda studied the blue haired demon who had bandages wrapped around his torso to cover what she thought had been a mortal wound inflicted upon him. It was disappointing to see that he was still alive. Thankfully, he let her go and stepped back.

"Damn! Don't you beings ever die?" she groused, shrieking when he jumped at her and snarled. She was playing the damsel in distress to arouse Aizen's sense of gallantry. For some reason, he seemed to have one of those.

Grimmjow cackled like a mean young boy and turned around to stalk back to his tent. Ulquiorra removed the shackles from her wrists and walked away. He would be in his tent which was next to Aizen's, waiting and listening.

Leda felt a soothing hand on her, stroking her back. She looked over to see Aizen standing next to her. When her eyes met his dark brown eyes, she felt warm all over as he slid his arm around her waist. This is what frightened her. She found him enticing, and he could affect her with a simple look or touch.

"Come with me, my dear," he said in his smooth voice that flowed over her nerves like the finest oil to relax her. "You appear to need a little refreshment."

Leda allowed him to lead her into the tent where he urged her to sit down on a big fluffy cushion that was like a cloud in appearance and texture. She took the silver goblet of wine he handed her, tentatively taking a small sip. It was definitely not as good as anything she had drunk that had been made by Shunsui but it was not terrible either. She coquettishly lowered her eyes from his, allowing a light blush to tint her cheeks. Her breath came in a loud gasp when he stood in front of her with a prominent bulge in his pants that was eye level with her. That reaction had been completely sincere.

"I never did have a chance to get to know you better," he murmured, almost purring. He was running his long fingers through her hair petting her. "You are lovely and unpredictable. Your innocent looks are deceiving and you are completely untrustworthy."

"Well, if anyone would know about those last two qualities, you certainly would," she returned, holding out her cup for a refill. She leaned back on the cushion in a ridiculous attempt to make herself comfortable in a very uncomfortable situation.

"I'm glad to see you're not trying to run away from me anymore," he told her, handing her the full cup.

"Should I? If you would like for me to, I can," she returned without attempting to hide her catty tone.

"That will be quite all right, my dear," Aizen assured her, sitting down next to her.

Leda squealed as she immediately rolled forward into him when he settled in beside her. She hurriedly finished off the wine before he could take the goblet from her. Liquid courage was what she needed at this moment. Despite facing demons and other terrifying creatures, the most frightening one of all now held her in his clutches. Her eyes met his as he tenderly stroked her face; he was shockingly tender with her.

"Oh, my," she gasped when his lips moved toward hers. Closing her eyes in hesitant anticipation of the kiss, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and steeled herself for the inevitable. She grunted in frustration when his lips stopped millimeters from hers. So close that the nearness tickled her skin around her lips.

"What's wrong?" she asked, opening her eyes while balling her hands into tight fists around the cloth.

"Why are you really here?" he questioned her, sliding his finger down her neck. He surprised her by giving her a quick kiss as his finger glided down her chest and stopped between her breasts. "Why are you being so compliant?"

"Because Sosuke I've fallen under your spell. I want you," she gasped, pulling him by the lapels of his jacket until his lips met hers. She was unprepared for the overwhelming sensation of heat that flooded her body. It reminded her of the feeling she experienced from Byakuya touching her when she was still fully human. Byakuya – she had to keep her mind focused on him so she would not get carried away.

"Mmmmm…Leda," the sensual god of the Underworld hummed against her lips, vibrating them.

'Oh, damn. Byakuya, Byakuya, Byakuya. Focus dammit,' her brain screamed as his lips moved slowly across hers. Her whole body jumped when his tongue slid between her lips and stroked hers.

"Are you afraid?" Aizen asked her, his fingers sliding down her side and toward the leg where her dagger was tied.

"No," she answered as evenly as possibly while holding his gaze. She grabbed his hand as it slid over her hip. Not knowing what else to do to distract him, she placed his hand on her breast.

"You are an aggressive one, aren't you?" He massaged her breast while stroking his thumb over the aroused nipple.

'Oh, good heavens give me the strength,' she thought to herself as his velvety soft lips pressed kisses to her neck. Her body was shaking under his hands and lips as he stirred up desire that she did not want to be feeling for him.

There was a disturbance outside that consisted of loud voices and running feet.

Leda wrestled her mouth away from his to breathlessly ask, "Shouldn't you go see about that?"

"No," he answered bluntly, pulling her mouth back to his.

"Sir!" Grimmjow bellowed bursting into the tent. His face reddened as he glared at Leda in his Leader's arms.

How could she possibly be embarrassing him? What an intriguing reaction from the sex demon.

"What? What is it?" Aizen asked calmly, releasing Leda from his arms.

Leda breathed a sigh of relief, flopping back limply onto her fluffy seat when he stood up. Her relief was extremely short lived.

"Two of the enemy soldiers have been captured," Grimmjow proudly informed Aizen, watching her for a reaction. "One of them is the General of the Heavenly army."


	18. In the End

In the End

Leda was on her feet and out of the tent before Aizen. A yelp escaped her when he grabbed her and flung her to the side. Stumbling and falling onto her hands and knees, she raised her head to look at the captive, Renji and Ichigo. Tears gathered in her eyes and threatened to fall as her heart sank. What now? What was she supposed to do? She flinched when she felt a pair of warm hands gently take her by her upper arms and help her to a standing position. Her limp, compliant body was pulled against one that was hard, muscled, and very warm. She felt the rough fabric of cotton bandages under her fingertips that were wrapped around the torso of the one who assisted her. With a gasp of recognition, her gaze flew upward to be captured bya pair of bright blue eyes under sky blue hair. She trembled as he smiled that creepy smile that said I-want-to-eat-you-up. It felt as if her heart stopped when he bent his head to her.

"Don't move and don't fight me. I will help you," Grimmjow whispered in her ear. He felt her tense body relax against his once more.

"Why? Why would you want to help me?" she inquired, leaning her head against his chest in case he tried to kiss her. She turned her head so she could see the men who were supposed to be her heroes. If only there was something she could do but she was held firmly in the embrace of a demon and was unarmed except for the small dagger.

Her wide fearful eyes were on Renji and Ichigo who were wrapped in ropes around their chests to hold their arms down. They were surrounded by several of the weird winged soldiers poking them with spears. One of the lost souls poked Renji with a spear which was a huge mistake. He kicked it, knocked it down, then he stomped on its head, squashing it like and overripe fruit.

Leda buried her face against Grimmjow's chest while her body shuddered in revulsion. She felt, rather than heard, him begin to purr, although she was the one being stroked and comforted by him. His wide chest rumbled beneath her cheek from the sound emanating from his throat. She was horrified that the two prisoners of war might notice the demon being affectionate with her; however, it would not be surprising to them. Unfortunately, they were too busy being irritated by the little mean things beneath their feet poking them with spears.

"Can't you tell why I want to help you? I like you," he said, stroking her hair and nuzzling her cheek. He was definitely taking advantage of the fact that Aizen was too distracted by the god and demigod.

"But what about Harribel?" She watched Ulquiorra soundlessly walk toward Aizen, coming up behind him. What's going on?

"I don't love her. She doesn't matter to me. You saw what I want her for," he answered, feeling her cheek grow warm against his skin.

Leda could not believe he knew that she and Orihime had stumbled upon them while they were in flagrante delicto. She forced her attention back to Ulquiorra to see what he was about to do. Obviously, there was part of the plan they forgotten to tell her about. She watched in astonishment and disbelief as Byakuya suddenly materialized in front of Aizen. Then all Heaven broke loose on the demons of hell. Gods and demigods began to pop up everywhere as they teleported themselves to the camp site. Ichigo and Renji had purposely gotten caught so they could be used as beacons for the others to hone in on and find the enemy. No wonder they did not tell her about that part of the plan. She would have lost her mind with worry. She had done her part and been a big distraction to give them the time they needed to get everyone organized. The god and demigod shook free of the ropes that had been loosely tied to allow them to free themselves.

"You've got her in your arms! Get her out of here!" Renji yelled, ramming his sword through one of the demons that rushed at him.

Leda watched in mute terror as Ulquiorra shoved his hand through Aizen's back and it appeared through his chest. Byakuya raised his sword to the god of the Underworld's neck, and Grimmjow covered her eyes with his hand before she had to endure seeing anymore.

"Let's go," Grimmjow said, holding her tightly and transporting her out of there in the blink of an eye.

They appeared in forest where she first met him. Leda was certain he had chosen to return her to that spot purposely. He seemed to be trying to seduce her from the moment he touched her. She was stunned when he released her and backed away a few steps.

"Good-bye, my Lady," he said, popping out of her sight.

Leda dropped to ground in shock. She was all alone here, and they were out there fighting. Without the ability to teleport she had no way to get to them. Damn them. They had all of this planned from the beginning. Byakuya already knew. That would explain why he was so calm about the whole thing and comfortably resigned to the seduction plan. He knew it would never get that far before the two bigger distractions, Renji and Ichigo, made their appearance. Having absolutely no other options, she got to her feet to run towards the palace where she had no choice but to just wait.

Leda was sitting on her husband's gold throne in the audience chambers when soldiers began arriving. First it was Renji with his seriously wounded father leaning on him for support. Then Ichigo appeared in front of her on the platform. She slid off the throne onto her knees in front of him, gathering the panting, wounded god into her arms.

"Where is he? Where's my husband?" she asked, running her fingers through his wild orange hair that stuck out from his head like the quills of a porcupine.

"I don't know. It was a victory, Leda. We did it," he informed her, looking into her dark gray eyes.

Leda kissed his forehead, not caring about all of the sweat, blood, and dirt he was rubbing on her. She held him a bit longer until she saw the wine god enter the room with servants who carried large clay pots of some much needed provisions. Jumping to her feet, she ran to him and threw herself into his arms.

"Don't worry, my Lady," Shunsui chuckled from the worried Queen's unexpected reaction to him. "He will return to you."

One of the servants handing out the wine gave her a crystal glass filled with a liquid that was a light pink color. What could this one possibly do?

"A healing wine?" she inquired, tentatively sipping the wine. It tasted like fruit but smelled like flowers which made for an interesting experience. The stink of blood and sweat reached her nostrils making her feel nauseated. Sticking her nose in the glass and inhaling deeply, she took a bigger sip of the delicious wine. She felt dizzy but managed to stay standing with his help.

"Of sorts. It's mainly a pain killer. They will heal in no time," he explained, studying her carefully. "What about you? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I should be helping," she said, gathering her wits. She walked to one of the servants who had no cup bearer to take wine and give it to the soldiers so she decided she would do it.

"No, my Queen, you shouldn't," the servant protested fearfully but the Queen would not change her mind.

Leda kindly insisted on helping, taking the goblet that was handed to her by another servant upon her request. She had to do something, not only to help, but to keep herself occupied so she would not be overcome with anxiety from her husband's absence. Soon she was lost in the nearly overwhelming task of administering the wine and tending to the wounds of the injured.

"Leda," Rukia called when she found her sister leaning against a wall about to fall asleep on her feet.

"Oh, oh, my!" Leda exclaimed, pushing off of the wall and rubbing her tired eyes. "I have to –"

"You have to get a bath and go to bed. That's all you have to do," the small goddess argued, pushing the stubborn woman from the room. When the Queen began to protest, she added, "I will stay in your place to take care of them. GO!"

Leda had received her orders to which she was actually very glad to comply. She did not linger in the bath for fear of falling asleep. Once in their bed chamber, she did not even bother to put on clothes. Instead she wrapped herself into one of the large animal skins on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Byakuya stared at her for a long time. She was lying in the middle of the bed with her arms and legs extended comfortably while she enjoyed a deep slumber. His fingertips caressed her face, causing her to make a snorting noise which made him chuckle. He was relieved it was over and she was all right. It had never occurred to him that something could happen to her until this damn war started. Seeing her fighting out there had frightened him like nothing ever had. He could only hope he never had to see that again. Sliding into the bed next to her, he gently pushed her over onto her side and laid his arm over her waist.

"I was wondering how long you were going to sit there and stare at me. What happened?" Leda asked before rolling over toward him. She ran her fingers through his hair that was still damp from his bath. Scooting closer to him, she inhaled the scent of cherry and jasmine which was an intoxicating scent he held most of the time.

"I had some important details to negotiate. I've reached a peace agreement with the new god of the Underworld, Ulquiorra," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Oh?" she murmured, brushing her husband's lips with hers. She did not want to recall the horror of seeing Aizen being annihilated.

"Darling, what do you think of having a baby?" he mumbled between her kisses.

"A baby?" She felt as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her.

"Yes, my love. Even gods have those you know." He pulled her lips back to his, giving her a few pecks to test her reaction. When she did not pull away, he pressed his lips to hers while sliding his hands down her bare back to her behind.

Leda was swiftly right back in the mood from her husband's provocative kisses and tender touches. She untangled the animal skin from around her body to press her skin to his which excited both of them. Her eyes held his loving gaze as he entered her in a painstakingly unhurried way. She moved her hands down his back in an attempt to hurry him along, but he took hold of her arms and pushed them down to the bed above her head.

"You're being cruel," she pouted, as he nibbled her sensitive neck to make goose bumps appear across her skin.

"I am not," he protested, moving his hand over her breast. "Just enjoy it."

Leda took his advice and decided to relish his frustratingly slow, playful yet pleasurable lovemaking. By the time they were nearing their end, she was crying out his name and writhing under him in expectation of the climax.

"Leda, I love you," he whispered, staring into her eyes.

"I love you too," she responded just before that end came and devastated them.

Afterward, Leda lay in his arms while he softly stroked her back.

"A baby," she murmured, snuggling into his chest.

"What?" he inquired, hugging her briefly.

"I think you would be a good father."

"You would be a great mother."

"You're right."

* * *

Epilogue

A demigod was born to King and Queen of the Heavenly Realm who grew up to be the ruler of thunder and lightning. His mother and father were dedicated parents and strictly devoted to each other while ruling their domain.

Things continued on like they always had for the gods. They experienced love and war, pleasure and pain. They dallied less and less in the affairs of humans, keeping mainly to the Heavenly Realm. After a few hundred years, people believed the gods were extinct. Therefore, the gods became a part of antiquity, lost in the annals of history but sometimes still discussed as mere myths and figments of man's limitless imagination.


End file.
